Huntress of Love
by Winter1112
Summary: Scars have a strange way of reminding us that our past is real. Eis Schnee learned this the hard way during middle school. Hurting the one person who truly sees him as a person has become his greatest regret. Now studying as a Med student at the prestigious Beacon University, he keeps her pendant as a reminder. But destiny has his own tricks,as he decides to try Beacon of Hearts
1. Chapter 1

**Huntress of Love: Chapter 1**

Eis Schnee is angry. Far too angry to be at school today, but he has no choice. Even though his father has spent the better part of the previous night berating and belittling him for his recent injury, which will no doubt cause a scar he will have to bear the rest of his life, his father still maintains that a failure like him still needs to attend school. His father even has the gall to tell him that perhaps a bit of public embarrassment will do him some good to remind him that he is a Schnee.

But that thought alone does nothing but infuriate him further. He and his Lacrosse team had won their match of course, even though he had been body checked by a larger boy named Winchester, whose stick had cut across his left eye. But according to his father, a true Schnee would never had allowed themselves to be knocked down in such a manner. A true Schnee would have knocked the other boy down first then proceeded to win the game, because that is the true Schnee way.

It didn't help that he got a huge headache, and people are constantly giving him their "sympathy" if it could be even called like that. Most of the other students are as fake as his father, just out to gain his favor and use him to get attention from everyone.

It was nearly the end of the day, he just has to survive for another 15 minutes before he finally gets out of there.

After the bell finally ends his suffering he makes his way outside. On the way he stops at his locker, which is exactly next to the locker of Ruby Rose.

He wouldn't call her a childhood friend, but they were in the same class ever since first grade. She is a bit of a quirky girl, but always happy and cheerful. He knows that her mother died a year ago, but he never once saw her sad. nEver since they met, the girl has been trying to be friends with him, constantly talking to him, invading his personal space and always nice and smiling.

He didn't hate her, but they weren't friends either. They may have been friends in the beginning, but after his father got to know about this friendship and he got another one of his verbal lashings, they were merely classmates. He was a Schnee and Schnees never befriended common people.

So for him she was just an annoyance, one he could usually bear, but what happened next would change many things.

Just when he closed his locker, Ruby stood in front of him. They were both fourteen, and about the same height, but as always the first thing he noticed is her silver eyes. No matter how long they have known each other, those eyes always mystified him. Then came her short black hair with those red tips and her always red and black clothes.

He only spares her a short glance, not wanting to interact with her.

"Hey Eis, are you alright?" he only gave her a clipped "naturally" and starts to walk again. Not wanting to be left standing alone, Ruby follows him, still talking to him in her normal mile a minute fashion.

She is talking about the game and how cool they were, so he didn't really bother to listen to her.

Arriving outside the school gates, his headache and mood gets worse and worse, and he just wants to sit in the car to go back home. He is about to say goodbye, but then Ruby said, "I think this scar will look really cool." With as much excitement as she can.

And that was when he snaps, coming to a standstill "You think it is cool?" His icy voice would have caused anyone else to stop and think about what to say next.

Well Ruby isn't everyone else "Of course it is! It gives you a manly aura and you look badass."

Not turning around he says calmly "So you like it when people get injured or defaced."

Her eyes widen, she realizes the boy doesn't share her opinion "That's not what I meant."

Finally turning around, all Ruby can see in his cold eyes were malice and a promise for pain "But of course it is, you just said it yourself. You were probably also excited when your mother died, thinking she was cool for dying in that car crash."

At that he pauses, Ruby is also silent, looking with shocked and pained eyes at him. And then he knew it, he is about to hurt her more than anything else. But he still didn't stop there.

"Now that I think about it, she was probably glad to die in that crash, finally not having to endure your presence anymore. She probably also thought you are just an annoyance, just like everyone else does. No one likes you, you are just a pest for everyone and should just disappear, or do everyone a favor and die."

Tears are streaming down her face, and her body trembles from her barely suppressed sobs.

Looking at her he starts to feel a bit bad, but then he hears his father's voice, shouting at him to finish what he started, to not show weakness.

So he ripped off the necklace she is always wearing, the one she got from her mother before the crash, and threw it away.

"And just so you know, we would have never been friends. Why would I be friends with someone as ugly and as stupid as you, who is just a pathetic excuse for a human being." With that, he turns and leaves, not stopping and not looking back. But even if he doesn't look back, he can still hear her heart wrenching sobs.

* * *

Arriving home, he immediately goes to his room and stays there for the rest of the day. Now that he is finally alone, he allows himself to relax and process what happened earlier.

He can't believe that he said all those cruel things to Ruby, the only person who ever wanted to genuinely befriend him. And if he is completely honest with himself, he also wants to be friends with her, but he can't.

Thinking for a while about everything, he didn't notice when he falls asleep on his bed.

In his dream, he is an adult and already in charge of the Schnee Medical Service. Sitting in his office, he is working on his paperwork and didn't want to be disturbed. His assistant only comes in if it's necessary, and when she does, he doesn't notice how terrified she is, not daring to say very much because of his bad temper.

When the time comes to drive home, he runs into a young woman, causing her to fall. Instead of helping her up, he starts shouting at her for making his suit dirty, that he could have gotten injured and that filth like her shouldn't even be verbal beating he gives her is so bad, the woman starts to tremble and cry. And for a moment the woman turns into Ruby, making him stop. Seeing her tears, he thinks back to that moment in middle school again. Starting to feel guilty, he is about to apologize when suddenly Ruby disappears and in her place his father stands smiling in front of him.

"I'm proud of you my son. You are finally the heir I always wished to have." A mirror appears next to him, and when Eis looks into it, he can't believe what he sees. Instead of his own face, he sees his father's face looking back at him.

Suddenly his eyes fly open, and he was breathing heavy from the dream. Eis looks around with wide eyes, and seeing his mirror he jumps up and runs over to it, sighing in relief when he sees his own face in the mirror and not his father's. Sliding down to the floor he once again is lost in his thoughts, but one though was clearer than all the others.

He is becoming a monster just like Jacques Schnee.

Shaking his head and slapping his cheeks a few times, Eis becomes determined to change his course and become an honorable man. Even at his young age, he knows that the SMS is corrupted and twisted and not the company his grandfather founded. His dream is to clean the family name and earn the trust of the people again. But to do that, he first must correct his own mistakes.

The next day Eis wants to apologize to Ruby for all the cruel things he said and for throwing her necklace away, but he never got the chance. She avoided him the whole day, and he could also hear the other students whispering and laughing about her. At the end of the day, he couldn't do what he planned to do.

Later at Lacrosse training, he was distracted and unfocused. His trainer assumes it is because of his injury, and lets him take a break on the bench. Looking around a bit, Eis notices something shining in the bushes. Standing up and taking a closer look, he found that it is Ruby's necklace. He always thought it was beautiful with the pendant shaped to look like a burning rose.

Putting it away to give it back, he returns to his training.

But the opportunity to apologize never comes.

The following week, they are informed that Ruby transferred schools. And with that he can never make up for his mistake.

* * *

It has been four years now since then, and Eis recently started to study Medicine at Beacon University.

He graduated High School as valedictorian and the ace of his Lacrosse team.

In the past few years Eis hit a growth spurt and was now 6´1"-foot tall, with a fit, but lean body. He is popular and has a group who call themselves his friends, but were in truth just some arrogant bratty rich kids. The same kind he was back in middle school.

After the incident with Ruby, Eis changed his behavior and tried to focus all his time on his studies to become a real doctor to help people, and not be like his father. Never forgetting what he did, and the way he utterly crushed her. He even still has her necklace, always wearing it around his neck as a reminder to never lash out at people like that. And here he is, in the best University in all of Washington State, coming closer and closer to his goal.

It is the middle of the first semester already, and Eis is one of the best in his class. But that isn't important right now. What is important is the fact that he is about to enter a dating site. But it isn't any random dating site, it is the official University site, Beacon of hearts, with only Beacon students allowed to join. Now it isn't that Eis has a problem getting a date, with his look and name he has to sometimes fend off the money chasers and potential sycophants, but that is exactly why he wants to try this site.

All the girls his friends tried to hook him up with were only interested in his name and money and never him. And he is so tired of being just Eis Schnee the heir of the Schnee medical Service, and being alone. Just for once, he wants someone to see him for his true self. To talk to him like a normal person, and not just to gain his favor. So he plans to enter the site with an non descriptive username and no photo.

His Username is SnowPrince18.

After creating a profile, he started to scroll through it. For the first hour he only sees people that don't really stand out. Most of them being from the social elite, like himself. But Just when he is about to log out, he sees a profile that piques his interest.

Like his own there is no photo of the girl just a black and white corgi, and her username is Crescent Rose.

In her profile he reads that she is a law student who loved athletics, and to read. She is also a cheerful person, who has trouble getting to know people, just like him. He doesn't know why, but somehow he has a good feeling about this girl. That she is like himself, an intellectual person who enjoys silence and a good book.

So he opens the private messenger to contact her, but then freezes. He doesn't know what to write. He sees that she is online, so there is a possibility of getting a fast response.

After long consideration, he types a simple greeting.

SnowPrince18: Hello

And presses send. Not 5 seconds later he starts to bang his head against a nearby table.

"Hello? Really?! Why couldn't I come up with something better!"

He is so busy trying to reconstruct the table with his head that he nearly doesn't hear the sound of a response.

Crescent Rose: Hi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone, Winter here! This time with another awesome colab, this time with the amazing Celestial-pricess. Just as a warning, this is gonna be a bit darker than some of the stuff we have already posted here, so I will always try to make sure to have any kind of warnings up for everyone. Otherwise, please enjoy this new offering from the RWBYverse!


	2. Chapter 2

**Trigger Warning for Suicidal Thoughts and a Suicide Attempt! If you cannot read this chapter, please feel free to PM me and I will be more than happy to summarize for you. Everyone has been fairly warned!**

 **Huntress of Love: Chapter 2**

"Good afternoon Miss Rose, please come in and make yourself comfortable." Dr. Ozpin greets her in his normal calm manner. Ruby smiles politely in return as she moves past him and into his spacious office. She's always liked how calm and soothing this place has always been to her, and how kind Dr. Ozpin has always been to her. Especially since she is a murderer.

"Ruby, is something troubling you?" Ruby sighs in irritation. Her facial expression gave her away again, like always. Penny and Cinder both love to tease her about the fact that she can't lie worth a crap, and even Neo has joined in on picking on her. Taking a seat, she prepares herself for the grilling she is about to get.

"Ruby, I cannot in good conscious sign off on you attending Beacon University if I feel like you are not being honest with me." That gets her attention. Her goal for the last three years has been to attend one of the most prestigious schools in the world for law, and she is far too close now to lose it all because of her stupid face.

"I've been thinking about the accident a lot lately Doc." She replies softly.

"Well then Ruby, let's talk about it. But this time, why don't you run me through the night it happened. Let's see if we can't get to the bottom of your concerns."

Ruby sighs once more as she closes her eyes. She hates reliving one of the worst nights of her life, if not the worst. But she knows if she doesn't, he won't sign off saying that she isn't a threat to herself or others. Taking a deep breath, she opens her eyes as she looks over at Dr. Ozpin before she begins to speak.

"It was after softball practice. Mom had to come and pick me up because my older brother got held up at work…"

* * *

"Hey mom!" Ruby Rose waves as she spots her mom's car in the dim twilight. Looking over, she smiles at her friend and teammate Emerald Sustrai, who is gathering her gear up. "Are you sure you don't want a ride Em?"

Emerald smiles as she settles her bag onto her back. "I'll be fine Ruby, really! I live just on the other side of the practice fields. I'll be home before you are." The two young women give each other one last hug before moving apart, Ruby to her mother's Camry while Emerald starts walking towards her house.

Stopping at the passenger side door, she smiles and waves at her friend Neo's father, who is sitting in the front seat next to her mom. Directly behind him is Neo's mom in the back passenger seat, which leaves Ruby with sitting behind her mom. Loading her gear into the trunk, she moves quickly behind her mom, flopping down into the seat.

"Hey Mom! Hey Mr. and Mrs. Torchwick!" Ruby greets the other adults happily as she buckles her seatbelt.

"Hello my little Rose! How was practice?" Summer replies as she takes the car out of park and starts to pull off.

"Practice was great! I struck almost everyone out!" Ruby is excited as she looks into the rear view to look at her mom. Summer smiles back at her as she pulls up to the street, getting ready to turn.

"I'm so proud of you my little Rose! We'll head home as soon as we drop Neo's parent's off at the gym. Roman borrowed their car to take Neo to practice." Summer responds enthusiastically as she starts to pull into the road. As they drive home, they begin to talk about different topics, from baking to Ruby's new hobbies. Mrs. Torchwick even mentions Neo's newest way of annoying her older brother Roman.

Ruby opens her mouth just as she sees a bright light in front of them, she then hears the loud sound of crushing metal and screaming. And blood. So much blood. She remembers waking up lying outside the car, pain being all she could feel. She hears a man in a dark blue uniform trying to say something to her as she looks up at him in confusion. Then she hears the sirens, and she hears or sees nothing else as darkness overtakes her once more.

* * *

"Ruby, you need to accept the fact that the accident simply wasn't your fault." Dr. Ozpin tells her gently. Deep down, Ruby knows he's right. But hearing it over and over from her family and her friends as well as her shrink still hasn't made the guilt go away. If anything, the incident that happened the day before the next worse day of her life only made her guilt even worse.

"Ruby, what else is troubling you?" He knows. After five years, he really does know her better than anyone except Cinder, Neo and Penny. After all, she's been coming to see him ever since her mother's death.

"I was thinking of him again. And what he said to me." Ozpin's eyes widen in a bit of surprise. Ruby never talks about that day unless she is left no other choice. Leaning back in his chair, he laces his fingers together as he looks at the young woman.

"I was thinking of the day after. After he said all those things to me. I went to school the next day because I just wanted to find my necklace….."

* * *

Ruby has ignored all the snide comments the best that she can the whole day. All she wanted was her necklace back. It is the most precious item she owns now that her mother is gone. And he had been nothing short of a monster to her before he snatched it off and threw it away.

But she has scoured the whole school and hasn't been able to find it anywhere. It wasn't on the ground outside, it wasn't in the lost and found, it wasn't even in any of the trash cans. Ruby could feel her despair building as she dashes between classes trying to avoid the whispers and the muted laughs at her expense. Even her last class, Home Economics with Miss Goodwitch fails to cheer her up. All she can hear anymore are the whispers and the hateful words. All she can see is the blood on her hands from getting her mom killed. All she can hear is the squealing of tires and the screeching of metal. All because she needed a ride home.

The last bell couldn't have rung fast enough. Not bothering to go to her locker, she instead dashes outside so quickly that even Miss Goodwitch calls out to her, telling her to slow down. But all she can hear are the whispers. The laughter. The accusations. She can't do it anymore! Ruby Rose wants to be with her mother again. She can't handle the pain of her loss or her guilt anymore. No thanks to him.

Making it home in record time, she dashes upstairs, leaving a trail of school books, papers, and even pieces of clothing as she runs into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her. Once she is sealed away, she finally allows the dam to burst, losing herself in her pain and her grief. But through it all, she has a moment of clarity. She knows how to escape her pain.

Moving quickly, she snatches up an exacto knife from her desk as she moves quickly into the bathroom she shares with her brother, closing both the doors with a click. Turning on the faucet in the bathtub, she waits a moment for the water to fill the bottom before stepping in, gasping in shock from the sting of the ice cold liquid touching her skin. Ruby waits until the water reaches her waist before she drags the razor sharp blade down the skin of her right arm, drawing a thick line of blood from the wound. She can feel herself already getting lightheaded as she switches hands, dragging the knife down her left arm.

Nodding in satisfaction, she leans back in the tub as the water begins to reach mid-chest level. Her arms keep spilling blood outward slowly as she drifts in a haze. Her pain, her sorrow, her guilt will be over soon. Soon she'll be together with her mother. Hopefully she'll be forgiven for what she did. After all, maybe he was right all along. Maybe she needed to die after all….

Ruby was unconscious when Xiang found her, the water spilling over the sides of the tub tinged in red still. Ruby never heard his anguished screams as he drags his beloved little sister out of the water. She never heard Blake's frantic call to 911 begging them to hurry. She never heard her father's thundering footfalls as he rushed upstairs swearing and yelling for her. Ruby didn't hear or see anything until she awoke several days later in the hospital.

Both her wrists were carefully bandaged and restrained. She herself was carefully drugged and constantly monitored. But Ruby is furious! How dare someone save her life! She is a murderer! She killed her mother! She needs to die! She wants to die! Why didn't they let her die? She rages for days. She cries for days. She begs and pleads for days. All she wants is to go to her mother and beg her for her forgiveness. She has even lost her pendant. She knows her mother will never forgive her now.

* * *

Ruby would be in the hospital for almost a full year. The only constant through that time was Dr. Ozpin. He would come see her daily at first, until the rage and the pain finally subsides. He is the one that holds her hand when the loss and the heartbreak would become too much. He is the one that supervises the visits with her family at first, then slowly allowing what few friends haven't abandoned her to come as well. Penny is first, her ginger haired friend almost crushing her in a hug as they cry together.

Neo is next. Ruby almost has a full blown panic attack upon seeing her enter the room slowly. Until the little mute girl simply holds her arms up to her for a hug. A hug Ruby returns gratefully as they cry in their shared pain and loss. Neo and her older brother Roman never once blame her for the death of their parents, a fact that helps her finally make the first solid strides towards finally healing.

Soon, Penny's father as well as hers come to talk to her. Dr. Ozpin thinks it is a good idea for her to begin her studies once more. Mr. James is willing to help make the arrangements to have her join Penny's homeschool group, but only if she is willing of course. Her own dad refuses to pressure her, he simply looks at her with sad eyes as she agrees. She is finally starting to crave human interaction again other than Dr Ozpin, which is a good sign.

Penny, Neo and a new girl named Cinder begin to come to the hospital every day to study with her. The first thing they all notice is how quiet Ruby has become. The next is how her eyes never seem to light up when she smiles anymore. Penny and Neo have a hard time accepting this new Ruby, but Cinder refuses to coddle her or avoid painful subjects. Until one day Cinder and Ruby begin to argue. It starts out small, but rapidly escalates into something major until Ruby glares at Cinder as she rises to her feet.

"What do you know about loss?!"

"I know all too well about loss Ruby Rose." Cinder stands and calmly removes her jacket, then rolls up her sleeves, revealing matching scars to Ruby's own. "My parents were killed two years ago by a bank robber. And all I wanted was to join them too."

Ruby was too shocked to speak anymore. Here is someone who understands her. Who understands her pain and loss. She can feel the tears well up in her eyes as she slumps back into her chair. She feels their arms wrapped around her thin body as the sobs begin. She still has a long road ahead of her, but she knows she has friends and family she can rely on to help her now.

* * *

"So tell me Ruby, do you feel like you will not be a danger to yourself or anyone else if you attend Beacon University?"

Ruby knows Dr. Ozpin will want her to think carefully before she answers. She, as well as Penny and Cinder worked hard over the last few years to earn full scholarships to Beacon, and Neo is attending as well on a gymnastics scholarship. So she will have a support system. Xiang and Blake will also be there. The two of them are now in their Junior year, so they won't have much time to be meddlesome, but she knows she can rely on them both in an emergency or if she is having a crisis.

But is she really ready for this? She has avoided big crowds of people for the last four years, after that horrible last day. But she has a dream now. She wants to be a lawyer. One that helps people in trouble and not the ambulance chasers or the corporate sharks. She wants to make an actual difference.

Looking at Dr. Ozpin with determination in her eyes, she doesn't hesitate as she says "Yes. I can do this."

"Very well Ruby." He smiles as he offers her an envelope. "Good luck at Beacon, and remember that I am always just a phone call away for you."

Ruby takes the envelope in shaking hands, then abruptly hugs the man who helped her out of her hell. She is grateful for everything he has done for her all these years, and even though there are so many things she wants to say, the only words that come out are a whispered "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome Ruby Rose. Now go and live your life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone, Winter here. All I have to say is this chapter is one of the hardest things I have ever written. Please, if you suffer from depression, or are having thoughts of suicide, please please please don't bottle them up! There is help! Trust me, I know. It took me a long time to admit that I needed help. And if not, and you see someone who is having a bad day, upset, or otherwise withdrawn, a kind word or action goes a long way. Sometimes all it takes is offering a hand to save a life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Huntress of Love: Chapter 3**

It had been a few weeks now since Beacon started the semester, and Ruby has become familiar with the school's structure and students. Moving into her new dorm room was exciting, since she is fortunate enough to share it with Cinder, Penny and Neo. The dorm room itself is nice, with a small but cozy common room, and two comfortable rooms. Xiang and Blake's room is the next floor up, but still convenient to them.

Most of her classes take place in the Bartholomew Oobleck Law building, which is a fifteen minute walk from the dorms. Most of the time, Xiang takes the time to walk her to her to the second largest building on campus, which is nice since it gives the two siblings time to talk in the mornings. And Xiang always brings her a cup of coffee, which is a nice bonus.

Outside of her law classes and her core curriculum classes, she spends the most time at the Gloria Peach Memorial Library. The largest library in all of Seattle, it is filled with books on almost every subject or topic you could ever hope to think of. And to Ruby's advantage, Blake works as a student librarian there during her normal afternoon study time, so it's a huge plus when she needs to find some exotic or rare law documents.

Ruby still doesn't have friends aside from Cinder, Penny, Neo and Blake. Xiang's her brother so it's different, he doesn't have a choice but to like her. All her classmates are nice enough, and they don't cross any lines when talking to her. But that's just it, her classmates are just her classmates and nothing more. Acquaintances is the closest definition for them.

But Ruby's preferred place to study is back in the dorm room surrounded by her friends. She knows they will keep her from overworking herself, going so far as to bodily remove her books from in front of her if they need to. Tonight won't be one of those times though, as she sighs and places her book back down on the desk she shares with Neo. She has just finished reading the new amendments to the constitution for a report due in just a few more days. The good news? LGBT couples have plenty to celebrate, as their marriages are now recognized in all fifty states and territories. Bad news? She has a monster headache now. She pinches the ridge between her brows and rubs in a circular motion.

"Headache?" Penny asks from the nearby table, where she and Cinder have been hunched over her green and white striped laptop for a while now. Ruby nods tiredly.

"I don't know what possessed me to take up law." Ruby declares as Penny and Cinder laugh at her expense.

"Well you were the one who decided to be a lawyer." Cinder replies with a smirk. "You really should take a break." Ruby nods in agreement. She has been studying nonstop the past few days, and right now she is feeling the fatigue kicking in.

"I'll take you up on that." Both Cinder and Penny look at each other and smile.

"Speaking of breaks." Penny starts. "Cinder and I have something we think you should try Ruby." Ruby turns her chair to look at her two best friends, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"It's not illegal is it?" Ruby asks, a bit worried. This is not the first time they have asked her to try something new. Some of them were fun, like the time they had taken her to the circus, other times... she would rather just leave those times in the past.

"That was one time!" Cinder said. Ruby just looks at her friend unamused. "Five times." Cinder corrects herself. "Anyways, it's completely legit and you don't even have to stand up from your desk." Cinder stands from the table and walks over to Ruby, turning her back to facing the desk and sets Penny's laptop down gently. "Come on Penny, help me with this." Penny smiles as she stands and walks over to them to join them.

"Is it a new game?" Ruby asks excitedly.

"Nope, better." Penny responds with a laugh.

"New cookie recipe?"

Cinder shakes her head. "You and your cookies."

"Hey! Cookies are the best!" Ruby replies indignantly. "So wha-" Ruby stops herself when the loading page of the website comes into view. "Beacon of Hearts?"

"Yes!" Penny answers brightly. "It's a dating site where all the members are only from Beacon University."

"A dating site?" Ruby looks at her two best friends. "Guys I don't need-"

"Ruby, we're in college now." Cinder cuts in. "You need to interact with others aside from us."

"Please Ruby, just try it." Penny added pleadingly. "You don't need to use your real name, and it might be a dating site but that doesn't mean you really have to date them. You can just, you know, look for friends."

Wanting to protest, Ruby stares silently at the screen. Of course she knows that someday she has to start making new friend. It really isn't healthy how emotionally dependant she became of her small group of friends.

But was it really worth it to put herself out there to a horde of strangers? Was she ready for that?

Looking back to Cinder and Penny, who were giving her a stern and a pleading look.

Ruby sighs in defeat. Knowing her two friends, there is no way out of this. "Fine."

Cinder smiles. "Good, cause we already started on your profile."

"WHAT!?" Ruby yelled. Cinder and Penny giggle as they pull up the profile page.

Ruby reads through the profile. The picture was a photo of Zwei a week before they left for Beacon. Her username was her usual, 'Crescent Rose'

"'Definition of Adorkable', 'Comes with the World's most adorable corgi'?" Ruby reads out loud. "...guys you made me sound like a dork!"

"Ruby," Cinder started. "You are a dork."

"A cookie munching dork." Penny added.

"GAHHH!" Ruby was about to edit her own profile, when her inbox dinged.

"Oh look someone sent you a message." Penny said. "Open it." Ruby looks at both of them, unamused. She loves them, really, but they can be such a pain at times.

"Come on it won't hurt to check their message now..." Cinder said.

"Fine." Ruby moved her cursor and clicked the inbox. 'SnowPrince18' was the username. And for some reason, she has the sudden feeling that she has to reply to this person. Clicking the message.

SnowPrince18: Hello

Sitting there, Ruby couldn't help but just stare at the message on the screen. Should she respond? Should she ignore it? What kind of person is this 'SnowPrince18?'

Clicking on his profile to try and see what kind of person that was, Ruby sees that it is a guy who studies Medicine. He has a picture of a coffee mug as his profile pic.

She saw that he is also new to this site, and his hobbies seem to fit hers. Sighing she looks up to her friends again, who are still staring at her. Taking one last deep breath she responds, thinking 'maybe this guy could be a potential new friend.'

Crescent Rose: Hi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone! Winter here! I want to apologize for the delay on just everything. A combination of life, the flu, and internet issues has had me down for almost a week now. But fear not, I am slowly getting back up and running now and I should start getting stories as well as the remainder of Freezerburn Week up slowly over the next few days. So once again, I am so sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Huntress of Love: Chapter 4**

Eis was about to have a mild panic attack, not knowing how he should start a proper conversation with a girl he knew nothing about. He is trained in Business talks and keeping his calm in every situation. Even when he spends time with Coco and the others, or one of those girls they once again try to hook him up with, he knows exactly what to say. To never make a mistakes. Because he could see and read the people he usually talks with. Always being cool and collected. But this is different. Here he is trying to be himself with a stranger he knew nothing about. So he decided to go about it in the safest way.

With small talk.

SnowPrince18: How are you?

"I'm really useless in such things."

It didn't take long for Crescent Rose to response.

Crescent Rose: I'm fine. Just finished all my studies for today. How are You?

"So she is studious. That's good to know."

SnowPrince18: I'm fine too. Having finished my work as well. I'm now enjoying a good cup of tea.

"I hope this won't be so awkward all the time. I have to say something to get her interest."

His thoughts were interrupted from the message alert.

Crescent Rose: I prefer coffee over tea. Helps to get the tiredness out of my system.

SnowPrince18: Well it must be strenuous to study law. But I can't really talk as a medicine student.

Crescent Rose: Seems we're both masochistic for choosing those subjects.

At those words a smile crept on his face. He may be the heir of a medical Company, but it was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

SnowPrince18: True. But I won't let myself get deterred from it. There is always a light at the end of the tunnel.

And that is the truth. He never forgot the vow he made after that terrible incident. He will help the people as much as he can no matter what.

Crescent Rose: Exactly what I thought. So you want to become a doctor? That's very admirable.

SnowPrince18: Well someone has to treat the sick and hurt people. I want to really make a difference for the people.

This was the first time Eis told this anyone other than his mother and Klein, his Butler.

Crescent Rose: It's great to see that there are other people who think like that. There are just too many tragedies in this world.

Surprised at her response, Eis didn't know how to respond.

Usually people praise future doctors for saving lives. Being called the half gods in white and things like that, caring for nothing but the prestige that comes with the title. It is rare to meet someone who looks at things like that.

SnowPrince18: I like the way you think. Too many people are blinded by the prestige and social status such careers have. Forgetting what's really important and why doctors are there.

Crescent Rose: :) the same goes for lawyers, especially those who only fight for those corporate sharks. Anyway, you seem to be a decent person, but why did you message me?

SnowPrince18: That's a good question. I don't really know why. It piqued my interest that you as well value privacy and anonymity. Most profiles I saw were filled with mainly sexual things.

' _And I thought your picture was cute.'_ He adds to himself. His cheeks started to get a pink hue at the thought. Eis loves dogs and cute things in general.

Crescent Rose: Thank you. I think you are interesting as well.

SnowPrince18: What do you like to do in your free time? I love to go running and to read a good book if I have the time.

Crescent Rose: Well I also like to go running in the morning, helps to wake my body up. But otherwise I like to read, cook and bake and play some video games.

Raising an eyebrow at the last part "Well I didn't expect that. But now that I think about it, her profile should have given me a clue. On the other hand, it's good to know she can cook." chuckling a bit about that, since Eis was an absolute disaster in the kitchen. When he was younger he tried to learn to cook, but everything he tried was uneatable. This didn't change when he got older, so he just came to terms with the fact that cooking didn't belong to his huge skillset.

SnowPrince18: At least one of us can cook.

Crescent Rose: Well I learned to cook from my mom. And it doesn't help that my brother sets the kitchen on fire just making toast.

At this Eis couldn't help but laugh. It seems he wasn't the only one doomed to a life with no cooking.

SnowPrince18: He isn't the only one. Just that I tend to accidentally poison people.

Crescent Rose: I'm almost scared to ask how you manage that…

SnowPrince18: I wish I would know that too, but it will probably remain a secret for all eternity.

Crescent Rose: That may not be a bad thing actually

SnowPrince18: So anyway, you said you go running in the morning? I have never seen you on the track field.

Crescent Rose: I don't use the track field. I prefer to jog on the trail around the school.

SnowPrince18: Isn't that about 10 miles?

Crescent Rose: Yes it is! I love it! I get to jog while it's nice and crisp outside in the early morning. I wish I could have brought Zwei with me! He would love it too!

He certainly didn't expect all this enthusiasm for running. Shrugging with his shoulders, he just thought "At least she has a healthy body and in a healthy body is a healthy soul."

SnowPrince18: Who is Zwei? A friend of you?

Crescent Rose: No, he's my dog! The one in the profile picture!

SnowPrince18: He is really cute. I love dogs, they are great companions and loyal friends.

Crescent Rose: Thanks! He is adorable, even though he always tries to steal my cookies. My dad got him for me a few years ago after I had some issues.

SnowPrince18: I hope whatever issues you had, that everything is alright again. You shouldn't let life drag you down but give it everything to enjoy it.

Crescent Rose: Thank you for that. I am doing fine these days and trying to enjoy life, even though I picked one heck of a job to study for.

Glad to see that the girl is fine, Eis couldn't help but notice how comfortable he is chatting with her. He usually wasn't comfortable around anyone really, except his mother and Klein, but it felt good to just talk to someone who doesn't know who he is.

SnowPrince18: Well you already concluded that we have to be masochistic for that. And everyone could use a great lawyer and a doctor.

Crescent Rose: True! But what is life like without a challenge? That would almost be like eating cookies without milk! That alone should be criminal!

SnowPrince18: You seem to be a huge fan of cookies. I won't deny that a sweet treat like that isn't delightful, but too many aren't good for you.

Crescent Rose: *gasp* What kind of person are you to say that there is such a thing as too many cookies?! Cookies are the perfect food! Sweet from the sugar, slightly bitter from the chocolate, made with flour, eggs and milk! Cookies are the greatest thing to happen to humanity next to adorable dogs and video games!

SnowPrince18: Well it seems that someone here has a slight obsession with cookies. By the way you describe them, you must be a great baker. If you decide to change your career, I can tell you, you could sell anything.

Crescent Rose: I am not obsessed with cookies! …..Well maybe a little. But nope! I'm going to be a lawyer! It's what I've been working towards for three years now. I am not giving up now! I have so many people who have been good to me the last few years, and I am not going to let them or myself down by failing now!

SnowPrince18: I like your determination to reach your goal. I know exactly what you feel, no matter how many rocks people throw in my way, I will become a doctor.

Crescent Rose: Well it's good to have goals. That is something a great man taught me. It gives you something to strive for in life. It was a lesson I learned the hard way.

Just when he wanted to respond to that, his phone started to ring. Looking at the caller ID, his smile turned immediately to a frown, it was his father.

"Yes father?"

…

"I am studying for my classes."

…

"Yes father, I will look over the files until tomorrow."

…

"Of course not. I'll be at the top of the class."

…

"Goodbye."

Sighing he ends the call. His good mood was now gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Huntress of Love: Chapter 5**

Ruby stares at her phone nervously as she waits for his response. She can't remember when the last time she allowed herself to speak so freely or so openly has been. It had seriously surprised her at how easily she began to talk to SnowPrince18 after they had gotten over the initial awkwardness. She is so lost in her thoughts that she almost shrieks when her phone suddenly rings, notifying her that she has a new message.

SnowPrince18: I'm sorry, but I have to quit for today. I really enjoyed our conversation and hope we could continue to stay in contact. Anyway I hope you have still a good evening. Until next time.

Crescent Rose: Ok, well have a good rest of your night. And I would like to keep talking to you if you don't mind.

Ruby sighs as she puts her phone down on the floor and rests her head against her knees. She still can't believe that she spoke so openly with someone that isn't in her circle of friends or family. But at the same time she is actually proud of herself.

"Maybe this is a sign. Maybe I can find someone who at least won't judge me." Looking at the time, she decides that now is a perfect time to go to bed. She really isn't in the mood to answer a million and one questions from Penny or Cinder. And by now Neo would be back from practice and the other two young women will have filled her in by now.

Pulling her covers back on her bed, Ruby settles down for the night, her final thoughts on Snow prince and who he could possibly be, when a sudden idea comes to her.

 _'Oh cookies! I hope I'm not getting catfished! I will never live that down!'_

A low moan disturbs her sleep, but she chooses to ignore it. It's not coming from her after all, and she really really REALLY doesn't want to know what her roommate Cinder is up to. To her horror, she can hear the moaning getting louder, prompting her to pull her covers tighter over her head. Sweet cookies but it sounds like Cinder is having the time of her life!

That had been quite the adjustment for her after Cinder revealed her own scars, and Ruby couldn't help but wonder why. She is short, petite, yet curvy in all the right ways. She has men and women both throwing themselves in front of her constantly, yet she ignores them all. But it wasn't until last year when Ruby found out why.

Cinder is a hermaphrodite. And Cinder and Penny have been going out the entire time that they have been studying together. And it explains so much. Why they are always so close, why they always have those cute little smiles, and why Cinder rarely if ever wears anything but skirts and dresses.

But now is not the time for that. Cinder and Penny have been kept from sharing a room after Penny's dad heard a crashing noise one night when Cinder was spending the night. Thinking he was rushing to rescue his daughter and her friend from a collapsing roof or some other kind of disaster, he was instead greeted by the sight of the two young women naked and looking embarrassed on the ruins of Penny's bed. After that, their time together was strictly supervised.

But right now, Ruby is beginning to regret agreeing to share a room with the charcoal black haired woman who constantly sneaks in and out at all hours of the day and night, Penny right next to her and giggling all the while. And more than once, she has been awoken in the middle of the night to them getting rather frisky. And then there was the night Ruby cares to never speak of again. All she will ever say is they get really REALLY loud when they're drunk. And they don't care if a bed is occupied either.

So now, with Cinder getting louder and louder, all Ruby can do is hope and pray to her precious cookies that they will be finished soon. Although, it really does sound like she's getting closer and closer to her bed. _'Oh sweet cookies! What if they're drunk again?! What if they don't care anymore?! What do I do?!'_

The second she feels a hand suddenly touch her rear, with a long low moaning voice suddenly saying huskily "Oh Ruby….." She loses it and begins to scream at the top of her lungs as she clings as tightly as she can to her blanket, praying that the great cookie is merciful and grants her a quick end.

Xiang Xiao Long sits sleepily at the table of the dorm room he shares with his beautiful girlfriend Blake Belladonna, along with their friends Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. He hates loathes and despises having to get up so early in the morning, but since he has no classes today, he has to work a morning shift at the Wolf and Boar coffee shop owned by a loud, boisterous older man named Peter Port.

He normally doesn't mind working early, except for the fact that the older man doesn't require his nighttime crew to prepare anything the night before. He claims that he pays his employees more than enough to get their jobs done in a timely and efficient manner. And God help you if you get him started on one of his stories. He would never shut up then. And so help him if he listens to one more story about how he used to be this great businessman who hunted with this person or fished with that one and the fish he caught was thiiiiiis big!

"Hey babe, you need to quit dreading going to work. If you keep thinking about it, your hair is going to catch on fire on something." Xiang is once again grateful for the miracle that is Blake Belladonna. They have been together for so long now that they can almost read each other's minds sometimes. And that wasn't necessarily a bad thing most of the time. Well except for the hour between four and five o'clock in the afternoons. That was Xiang's time!

Smiling, he looks up into the face of his raven haired girlfriend, still amazed even after six years at how beautiful she is. At least until she pops him gently on the forehead with a smile. "Less leering, more eating Xiang. I hate getting up this early just like you do."

Xiang grumbles as he goes back to his nutritious breakfast of Nuclear Sugar O's and a Gold Cow Extreme. Pouring a little more of the energy drink that he has to smuggle in, due to them being banned on campus, into his cereal, again banned on campus, he takes another bite as he listens to Blake as she finishes making herself a cup of tea. "You know kitten, you don't have to get up with me."

"Oh yes I do! If I don't stay up long enough for you to get enough caffeine and processed sugars into your system to get moving, you would never make it to work on Fridays." She replies as she sits next to him, teacup and book in hand.

"I wouldn't need to be up this early if he would let those lazy bastards that work nights actually do all the prep." He grumbles as he takes a large swig of the energy drink banned in several countries.

Blake sighs as she prepared herself for the normal Friday morning battle. It wouldn't be so bad, if he was just easier to get up. Fortunately, she has always had a bit of an advantage in getting her long time boyfriend and lover to cooperate with her. And recent developments gave her an extra advantage as well. "Is this the kind of example you want to set for our child, Xiang Xiao Long?"

Success! He stops his grumbling and smiles as he lays a hand against her still flat stomach, all thoughts of his impending day of hell driven from his mind. "Awww, c'mon Blakey! That was mean! Of course I want to give our little kitten a great example!"

"And how do you know we won't be having a little dragon instead?" She prepared herself, knowing that she has set herself up for a merciless assault of puns.

"Why kitten, I refuse to believe that we can produce anything less than purrfection! I mean, between us, our offspring will be the most awesome child of all time! Universes will explode, walls shall crumble, and time itself shall bow to our progeny!"

"I see someone has been studying for English Lit." Blake smiles as she pulls him gently closer to snuggle into his chest. She loves how warm he always is, and how safe she feels in his arms. He has been her constant sunshine on her world for years now, and now that she is pregnant, she feels like they are finally becoming a real family. She can hear him chuckle as he wraps his arms around her tightly as he kisses the top of her head.

"You're purring again." He teases her gently.

"I am not a cat, despite your claims." She replies absentmindedly. This is a running thing between them, and has been for years now. And more than likely it would have kept going, had Nora not come running out of the room she shares with her fiance Ren yelling and screaming.

"Whoa Nora! Where's the fire?" Xiang jokingly asks as she slides to a stop in front of them, panting heavily.

"Ruby….. loud….screams….." Nora gasps out as she clutches her chest. But Xiang is already in motion, Ruby being the only thing he actually heard. Blake is barely a step behind him as they dash out the door of their dorm room and down the nearby stairs. Xiang barrels through the stairwell door and into the hallway so quickly that he almost crashes through a wall. Blake meanwhile once again proves his point of being part cat as she easily turns the corner and starts fumbling for the spare key to Ruby's dorm room.

"Hurry up Blake! I can hear her screaming!"

"Hold on a damned minute Xiang!" Finding the right key, they unlock then charge through the door, fully expecting to find everyone but Ruby dead and some kind of chainsaw wielding mass murderer ready to cut her into small enough pieces to feed to Zwei.

Instead, what they encounter is an irate Ruby throwing clothes at a laughing Cinder, while Penny and Neo hide behind the kitchen table. Xiang and Blake keep staring as Ruby shrieks again and Cinder blows a raspberry at her.

"I am not doing this anymore! I never should have agreed to share a room with you!"

"Oh come on Ruby! It was a joke! And I thought you used to play softball!"

"Oh I'll show you I used to play softball!" Ruby switches from clothes to textbooks, narrowly missing a suddenly not laughing Cinder by inches.

"Ok ok! I'm sorry Ruby! Jeez! I won't do it again!"

"Neo! You're moving into my room!"

 _'Don't I get a say in this?!'_ Neo signs quickly before her eyes widen and she ducks again just as Ruby slings another textbook at Cinder.

"No! This is the last straw! You two may be my friends, but I am done with all this... this... this throwing your relationship in our faces!" Ruby shrieks as another textbook goes flying.

Xiang and Blake share a look before they walk back out into the hallway. "I guess I need to get to work." He says as he rubs the back of his head ruefully.

"Be careful of course. And remember I love you." Blake smiles up at him as he beams back down at her.

"Of course I'm going to be careful! I have you, who I love and adore." He pauses long enough to lean down and give her a short sweet kiss. "But now I also have our little kitten to come back to now too." Too late, they both wince as they realize that the cat is now out of the bag, and barely have enough time to brace for impact before they get glomped by four excited young women.

"You're having a baby?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone! Winter here! I hope everyone is enjoying our little bit of fun from Celestial and I, and I am sorry for the surprising amount of silence on my end. Life being life of course has kept me a bit preoccupied, but I am slowly working on getting all my various stories back up to speed slowly. Thank you all for your patience!


	6. Chapter 6

Eis wakes to the sound of his alarm clock. Reaching and shutting it off, as he checks the time. 5:30am. Time to get up and jog, grab a cup of coffee on his way back. Now thinking back on his conversation with Crescent Rose, she likes to jog through the trail around the school. Thinking this was a purrfect opportunity to catch a glimpse of her.

Changing into his running clothes and tying his running shoes on. He heads out to the trail. It was still a bit cold out. The sun was still raising causing the colors around the place in a bright orange and yellow. Running through the trail, he had noticed a few other students running by.

On the other side of the trail, something caught his eye. Pausing in shock and staring at the woman on the other side. Black hair with red streaks on the tips, and fair skinned, but what caught his real attention was her bright silver eyes.

"Ruby?" he muttered. Still staring as the woman run past him, he follows her with his eyes trying to make sure it was real. All his time in Beacon University, and he didn't know Ruby was there as well. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he looks once more and sees the young woman's back. It was real, his greatest regret, had just ran past him not even looking back.

As he stands there, he didn't notice another young woman come up to him and tap his shoulder. Turning to the source, he was greeted by a pair of aviator sunglasses.

"Hey Eis." Coco Adel greeted him. She is the captain of the softball team, the daughter of two famous fashion designers, leader of the school famous group CFVY and one hell of a bitch. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Eis shakes his head. "No it's nothing, Coco." he said before he continues his jog once more.

The rest of the day was normal for him, or so he'd say. After seeing Ruby that morning, Eis hasn't been able to focus on anything. Coco had joined him the rest of his jog, they had small talks and nothing much. During his first class, Fox Alistair, one of Coco's peers, was with him. Fox is the University's Kicking Boxing captain. Eis had seen him beat the crap out of someone before. Aside from that Fox was very quiet, he'd only speak if you speak to him, but you'll always have to watch out.

Half way through the day, Eis had decided to head into a cafe for late lunch. He had been busy reading one of his books, even if he barely caught on to anything in it. Walking towards the cafe he once again spots Ruby, but this time she was with someone, a tall blonde man. They were seating by the window of the cafe having some snacks. Ruby was laughing and smiling at him.

The last time Eis saw Ruby smile was back in middle school. Looking closely now, Ruby had grown. Her hair was longer now, her body had filled her quite nicely. Her smile was brighter now, than the last time he saw her. Unconsciously, he reaches for the burning rose pendant hanging around his neck. She's a lot happier than before.

* * *

Eis lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling. After seeing how happy Ruby was without him in her life, the rest of the day was a blur for him. He spaced out so much that he barely noticed his phone blinking. Turning to it he reaches and checks. It was a notification on Beacon Hearts. Tapping and opening the message, it was from Crescent Rose.

Crescent Rose: Hey! How was your day?

Eis smiled at the message.

SnowPrince18: It was...normal.

Crescent Rose: Normal good? Or bad?

I haven't receive a reply like that before.

SnowPrince18: Normal, as in uneventful. What about you?

Crescent Rose: Ohh..

Well it was great. I went for a jog this morning, met with my brother in the afternoon

and i just aced my major's pop quiz.

SnowPrince18: Well, that's good…

There was a pause between them. Eis stares at his phone, waiting for a response. It was so weird for him. They had just started talking to each other, but he feels so comfortable with her. It was like they've known each other for a long time now. Seconds turn to minutes. She was taking awhile to answer him now.

SnowPrince18: Are you still there?

Fell asleep?

Hello?

Crescent!

Answer me!

Crescent Rose: Sorry!

My roommate played a prank on me.

Anyways, you sound sad.

Did something happened?

Staring at the question, Eis wasn't sure if he should answer it. For one thing, they had just met yesterday, but she does feel close to him. Closer than anyone else before.

SnowPrince18: just a ghost from the past.


	7. Chapter 7

**Huntress of Love: Chapter 7**

Ruby stares at the message. ' _A ghost from the past'_

Reading it over and over again. She knows exactly how it is to be haunted from ghosts of the past.

Thinking about it, a depressing feeling started to creep up on her, threatening to pull her back down.

Shaking her head she looked back to her phone, typing a response.

Crescent Rose: Are you okay? I know how hard it is to face those.

SnowPrince18: I'm fine, don't worry about me. What are you doing at the moment?

Smiling, Ruby looked up to her desk. She just finished with her studies for the day and was about to play one of her games, Final Fantasy XIII

Crescent Rose: I just finished studying, and I was about to play a video game.

SnowPrince18: Well it's only right to relax after you finished all your work.

Crescent Rose: What are you doing ?

SnowPrince18: I'm just reading and enjoying a cup of tea.

Crescent Rose: Well good! You need to relax after a long day of learning how to save the ill. So…. what kind of books do you like to read?

SnowPrince18: I really love rom - com novels. Or a good mystery story is alway great at late evenings.

Ruby smiles as she sees his preferences. Of course he would enjoy a good mystery, since he's becoming a doctor, he is going to be faced with lots of them in the future. Pausing her game, she starts to respond.

Crescent Rose: I love a good mystery! And I love to read a lot of true crime novels too. I used to like fairy tales when I was younger, but not anymore.

It was true, back then when her mother was still alive and everything was perfect in her life, she loved to read about knights and heroes, saving the princess and defending the weak.

But after everything went to hell, she realized that these books were filled with lies and childish idealism.

SnowPrince18: Well as a future lawyer, you will be faced with crimes everyday, but you will be in a way like those fairy tale heroes, saving and helping the weak and defenseless.

Crescent Rose: Fairy tales don't exist. I would much rather be like the lawyers in my true crime books, never stopping until they find justice for the victims. They are the real heroes that exist, and not some stupid prince riding his noble steed and fighting a dragon to rescue some silly princess that got herself kidnapped and locked up in a tower by some idiotic witch or wicked king.

Ruby sighs in irritation as she puts her phone down and picks her controller back up. It is ridiculous to think of herself as some noble, flawless knight. Not with the demons in her past. No, she would rather be the flawed not so noble but driven defender of justice, seeking justice for those who were harmed, whether it was physically or verbally like she was. Besides, if life is like a fairy tale, she would have shown up with a SWAT team to deal with the dragon while she prosecuted the kidnapper.

SnowPrince18: I'm sorry if I offended you, this was never my intention. Of course you are right, fairy tales don't exist. But sometimes it doesn't hurt to keep a bit of this childlike wonder in us. In dark times when we don't see an end to our suffering, are our hope and dreams the things that keep us going.

Ruby sat in a stunned silence after reading this. She knew that she wasn't the only one who suffers from such tragedies, but reading this, she got the feeling SnowPrince18 has also many hardships in his life.

Crescent Rose: Fairy tales are nice when you're younger. But sooner or later you have to grow up. And a long time ago, someone woke me up and made me realize that life isn't all black and white. Which is why I want to help people by being a lawyer. I want to be a real hero.

She couldn't help but frown, she didn't like to be reminded of _him._ Taking a deep breath to relax and get those memories and negative emotion to disappear again, she looked back to her phone.

SnowPrince18: Of course you are right. So to get us away from this depressing topic, what game are you playing?

Crescent Rose: I'm playing Final Fantasy XIII. I inherited my brother's old Playstation 3 from him after he got a Playstation 4. Have you ever played it?

SnowPrince18: Sadly not. I have to admit that I have never played any kind of video game. Never had the time to play.

Crescent Rose: Wow! I mean I don't have all the time in the world to play, but I find it relaxing to pretend to be someone else at least for a little bit. I have enough on my plate on a day to day basis as it is. And I better enjoy it now before I graduate and go into my own practice and all.

After that she didn't get a response for a few minutes.

SnowPrince18: I'm sorry, but I have to go. I hope you enjoy your game and destress a bit. Bye.

Crescent Rose: Alright, have a good night.

Ruby sighs as she puts her phone down. She can't believe that she said half the things that she did, but she doesn't sugar coat anything anymore. Shaking her head to pull herself from the dark thoughts her mind was leading her down, she focuses on her game as she leads her squad of Lightning, Snow and Vanille against an Iron Giant. Soon enough, she is lost enough to the game to where she never notices one last message come across.

SnowPrince18: Sweet dreams Crescent Rose…


	8. Chapter 8

**Huntress of Love: Chapter 8**

"For the last time Coco! I'm not doing it! My momma and daddy will kill me!" Velvet Scarlatina all but yells at her best friend and rumored girlfriend Coco Adel as they sit together with the rest of Coco's cronies. Fox Alistair simply smirks at the two arguing women while Yatsuhashi Daichi simply continues to review notes sent to him by his father. Then there is Eis.

Eis scowls as he sips his cup of morning coffee, once again wondering what deity he has manage to piss off this time to subject him to this argument at seven in the morning on a Saturday no less. He had been up rather late talking to Crescent Rose, who spent most of the night regaling him with stories of her exploits in her latest video game, Borderlands 2. She had even sent him screenshots of some of the funnier bits of dialogue, to which even he had several laughing fits.

It had been another wonderful evening of talking to the rather adorkable young woman. Then of course, his father had called as always to ruin it.

And now, because he has an overabundance of bad karma from a past life or something, he was now sitting at the Wolf and Boar, listening to Coco and Velvet argue. Final tryouts had just finished for the gymnastics team, and Velvet had been cut in favor of a freshman newcomer named Neopolitan Torchwick. Eis, who had been dragged along by Coco, had been rather impressed with the young woman, who's brown and strawberry pink hair along with her amazing final routine had more than earned her Velvet's spot on the varsity team. But of course, Velvet being Velvet, was furious. And Coco wasn't helping matters.

"Come on now Bun Bun, you really aren't going to let the multicolored little bitch take your spot, now are you? After all the hard work you did?" Coco purrs out, as she looks at Velvet with her normal aviator glasses pushed down a bit to look her in the eyes.

"I might be pissed that she took my spot Coconut, but it doesn't mean I'm just gonna go and hurt her or anything! If my parents find out, my daddy is gonna take strips out of my ass!"

"How are your parents even going to find out? They may be as well connected as the Schnees, but they aren't here are they?"

Eis raises an eyebrow at this. He doesn't know too many people who are well connected as his own family, save one. And surely Velvet can't be their child, could she?

"Are you serious Coco?! My momma is the district attorney for Seattle! And my daddy is the Police Commissioner! If this gets out of hand, they will find out!"

Eis pales as his suspicions are confirmed. Velvet's parents are Alex and Carol Garibaldi. Even his own father treads lightly around them, and he doesn't do that for anyone else. The retired Army general and his wife, the retired Navy commander have become quite the force since their arrival in Seattle five years ago. Alex was already becoming a legend for the way he has revolutionized the Seattle police, and Carol was immensely popular for her tough stance on crime, as well as her no nonsense approach to prosecuting several recent serial killers that had been caught. But before he has a chance to offer his own opinion, a sudden rumble to the side catches his attention.

"I will have to agree with Velvet on this, Coco. This is foolish." Yatsuhashi says as he closes his laptop gently. " And I wish to hear nothing further about it." Eis watches as the massive young man stands up carefully and walks out the door, leaving Coco in a state of shock. Eis is once again grateful that he decided to record this conversation. He is not about to get swept up in the shitstorm that Coco has brewing, and he is glad to see that at least one of her faithful cronies has a bit of a conscious as well.

"Coco, perhaps you need to reconsider this course of action." Eis begins, trying to be the small voice of reason in all of this. Looking about quickly, he notices that the tall muscular blond behind the counter has suddenly taken an interest in the conversation as well. But before he can continue, a bark of laughter suddenly cuts him off.

"Butt out Schnee. Before your dad gets a phone calling telling him that you've been wasting your precious time volunteering at a free clinic for the last month." Fox suddenly pipes up, causing Eis to glare at him in response. He is furious of course, especially since he thought that he had been rather circumspect in that regard. Ever since he had begun talking to Crescent Rose over two months ago now, he had been pondering many of the things that she told him at night. They had served as further inspiration for him to begin to distance himself from his father's dark legacy even more, as well as motivated him to start volunteering at the school's free clinic on his lighter days for the experience, as well as the opportunity to meet new people.

"Alright look Bun Bun, you either do it, or we are done! And I will make it my mission in life to ruin you so badly here that you'll wish you had never been conceived in the back of a pickup truck, got it?" Eis watches as all the blood drains from Velvet's face. He can almost sympathize with her at this point, almost.

"Please Coco, I never did anything like that to you." Velvet chokes out as tears come to her eyes, but Coco ruthlessly cuts her off.

"You're going to do it, or by the time you make it back to school everyone is going to be talking about the fact that you're nothing more than an inbred piece of lint licking white trash who flat backed her way into Beacon, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it Coco. I'll do it. Just please don't do that, I'm begging you!" Velvet pleads as her head bows in shame.

Eis has had enough. Coco just hit far too close to home for his tastes. A clear look of disgust apparent on his features, he needs to figure out quickly who he can get this recording to. Hopefully they will hear it and be able to stop whatever it is Coco has planned for Neopolitan Torchwick. And maybe, just maybe he can also save Velvet from doing something she will regret for the rest of her life as well. After all, he thinks to himself as he reaches up to hold the burning rose pendant around his neck, he knows all too well about regrets.

* * *

Velvet looks around nervously as she walks towards the pommel horse. She always loved Saturday morning practice, since the Coach always made sure that they arrived, but then leaving them to their own training while he focused on more one on one training with individuals. Velvet was good enough to where she was left to her own devices on these mornings, and as she checked one more time, Coach Wukong is still busy with Reese Chloris, who is having issues with the parallel bars again.

She almost chickens out at the thought of disappointing Coach Sun Wukong. He had looked past her heavy Georgia accent and her southern ways and saw the Gymnast she has trained all her life to be, and kept pushing her to excellence. And now she is about to hurt a girl on purpose who had really done nothing to her. She had simply taken a spot that now that she thinks about, she had lost all on her own. Her performances have been suffering ever since she started hanging out and dating Coco, and now the girl she loved was holding the truth of her sexuality hostage. What else could she do? Tell her parents?

Velvet has half a mind to stop dead in her tracks and reveal the fact that she is a bisexual to the school herself. Her parents were nothing like the typical stories of military parents portrayed. Her father was strict yes, but fair, and her mother was the same. She adores her parents and she knows if anyone finds out about this, they will be worse that just angry with her, they will be disappointed. She can deal with them being angry at her. She had been pretty wild as a young teenager growing up outside of Fort Benning Georgia, but she never ever did anything to make them disappointed.

But she has to do this. She's seen Coco destroy so many others in the year they've been dating, one of them being a rival of Velvet's, that she doesn't want it to happen to her. Velvet had heard rumors about that rival, a girl named Pyrrha Nikos. She had heard that Coco had driven her so far over the edge that she had tried to jump from the nearby University Bridge while it had been opened to allow a large ship to come through. If it hadn't been for her friend Jaune Arc grabbing her and holding onto her until the bridge had come back down, she would have succeeded. Coach Wukong keeps in touch with her family still, but they have asked him to keep anything about Pyrrha private.

Reaching the pommel horse, Velvet steels herself as she looks around one more time. The only two other members of the gymnastics team she can see are Arslan Artan and her best friend Melanie Malachite as they run laps around the gym itself. She has to do this. She has no choice. She doesn't want to end up like Pyrrha and all the others that have suffered at Coco's hands. Reaching down, she loosens the pins on the pommel horse just enough to where it won't collapse right away. With any luck, Neo won't get hurt, and Coco will just consider it an act of God or something.

Walking away quickly, she moves to join Fox, who Coco sent to make sure Velvet doesn't chicken out. She pales as she sees the smirk on the boy's face. She knows that smirk all too well. It's the same one he always has on his face when he has no respect for a person. For the first time in a long time, Velvet wants to let her inner Georgia girl out to play, and beat the fire out of the jackass, but she can't. And he knows it. She almost lets herself sigh in disgust as he pats the bench next to her. He has picked a good spot, they would have a clear view of the pommel horse, but they wouldn't be seen unless someone comes around a large stack of mats.

Sitting down to wait, she gets even paler than before as she watches Neo walk up to the pommel horse. After watching her stretch for a minute or two, she stops worrying as she watches Neo vault up easily to the pommel horse and begin with a simple enough routine. She continues to watch in amazement as Neo moves beautifully across the piece of equipment, as if she had been born to it. But just as she was on the verge of standing up and applauding, tragedy strikes.

Neo had been perfectly balanced on the loops, her body held up vertically by pure upper body strength alone when the pins gave way. Neo comes crashing down head first, and Velvet almost screams as she hears the almost sickening thud as her head connects with the solid piece of equipment., but her blood runs cold a second later when she hears a pair of cracking noises following closely behind. Velvet looks on terrified as the younger girl slowly lifts herself up into a sitting position. But to her horror, she watches as the girl's mouth opens to scream, yet no noise whatsoever comes out, prompting Fox to start chuckling.

"Awww, I forgot she's a mute. Although knowing she's screaming and nobody can hear her is pretty damned funny too."

Velvet looks at Fox in shock. She can't believe that she just heard what he said! He was taking pleasure in her pain! She covers her ears as she gets up and runs out of the gym. Even if no one could hear her screams, somehow her ears were suddenly filled with screaming voices. She leaves so quickly that she doesn't see Coach Wukong along with Arslan and Melanie slide to a stop next to Neo. Nor does she see Fox drop a GoPro camera on the ground. A GoPro camera that is still recording.

* * *

Eis paces nervously in front of the Dean's Office as he waits for Velvet's parent's to arrive. Although Dean Lionheart was an excellent administrator, he had been slow to convince that the recording was not a hoax. It wasn't until he had been forced to name Yatsuhashi as a witness to the first part of it, and the same young man being summoned to confirm that the plot was real that had he finally been spurred into action. And by then it was already too late.

It had taken hours to find Velvet. But she had finally been found in a nearby park by a police officer, who had escorted her back to Beacon and now stands by the Dean's doors keeping watch. No doubt under the order of his boss, Velvet's own father. A GoPro camera had also been found nearby, and Eis and Yatsuhashi both had born horrified witness to the damning piece of evidence against her. There had been no audio of course, but the video alone implicates Velvet.

Which is why Eis now finds himself pacing outside the dean's office. The Dean had simply dismissed him and Yatsuhashi both without asking for a copy of the audio file. And Eis knows that the audio file is the only proof there is that Velvet was pressure heavily into what she did. Hearing a pair of voices approaching, he looks up, only to have his eyes widen in growing shock.

Alexander Garibaldi is even taller in real life than on television. If Eis has to guess, the older man is easily seven feet tall and at least 320 pounds, and if his uniform is any indication, he has nothing but muscle packed onto his massive frame. Carol Scarlatina-Garibaldi on the other hand is much shorter, barely five feet six inches tall, but Eis has to stop himself from staring at the fact that the former Navy JAG officer and Current District Attorney for Seattle is rather well endowed. An understandable blush crosses his features as he struggles to look at the shorter woman's face as they approach.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Garibaldi? May i have a quick word with the two of you?"

"Eis Schnee, right? I'm afraid we ain't got much time for any kinda shenanigans right now." The taller man rumbles. Eis pales as he looks up at a man who could easily break him with just one hand, and swallows nervously.

"Now look Alex, don't be scarin tha poor boy. He already looks like he's bout ta pass out." Carol adds as she looks up at Eis. "Is thair sumthin we kin help ya with Mr. Schnee? Or is yur brother in ah heep ah trouble again?"

Eis blinks again before he groans. "What has my idiot brother done this time?"

"He better not have done anything Mr. Schnee. Ah promised yur daddy's bigshot lawyer last time he showed up at one ah crime scenes tha tha next time yur brother got arrested, ah would see to it personal like tha he would be doin hard time." Alex responds easily, as if this is an everyday occurrence for him. So he isn't that surprised whatsoever when Carol also chimes in a moment later.

"An ah told them damned corporate bloodsuckers tha next time ah heard ah him endin up in one ah mah courtrooms, and ah swear ta god ah will do it too, ah am gonna hit him wit every charge ah kin think of!"

Eis groans once more as he listens to the two of them. The last phone conversation he had with Klein makes a lot more sense now. But now is not the time to wonder what his spoiled brat of a brother has done this time. He needs to tell them about what he knows about Velvet.

"I have something you may want to listen to." With that, he pushes play on the audio file. Velvet's parents stand and listen to the whole conversation twice, once by themselves, and a second time with the nearby officer as an additional witness. After it had finished the second time, Eis and the officer both sudden leaped back as Carol begins to smack her husband's arm repeatedly.

"Ah done told you we needed ta have tha talk with her years ago!"

"Ouch! Damn it woman! Ah ain't some suspect yur beatin ah confession outta!" Alex suddenly yelps in pain as she connects with a well aimed kick to his shin. "Alright alright! You were raight! We done shoulda talk to her bout all of that! Now quit kickin me woman!"

Carol glares at her husband one last time before returning her attention to Eis, who is currently halfway hiding behind the now nervous policeman. "Iffin ah give ya mah number, kin ya send meh tha file?"

"Yes ma'am, most certainly!" Eis agrees quickly, already ready to send her the file. "Just one question, how is Neo?"

"Broke both her arms, an dislocated both ah her thumbs. And she's got ah concussion." The giant answers as he looks towards the Dean's door. "Ah thank ya fir lettin us know. We were comin ta drag er off ta tha nearest recruiters office."

"Iffin ah ever git mah hands on this Coco girl, ahm gonna show er how we laik ta use live bait ta catch ah gator out in tha bayou!" Carol mutters as she locks the audio file into her phone. "An thank ya fir this. Ahm glad ta see mah baby still has at least one friend round here."

Eis stops to think. Is he Velvet's friend? Had this been before that incident, he would have either simply ignored it, or gone along with the all the hateful looks as well. But now? No, he simply won't stand for this kind of thing anymore. Eis isn't stupid, he knows Velvet is still going to get into some trouble over all of this. But hopefully it won't be nearly as severe. Looking down at his phone, he decides to lock the audio file in as well. He may need it if what he thinks is about to happen happens.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey everyone! Winter here wishing you all a very Happy New Years! This story as well as several more will finally be back on track soon, as I have simply needed a break to deal with some writer's block as well as the Holidays! I hope everyone enjoys!


	9. Chapter 9

Halloween, a holiday children adore. Dressing up and going trick or treating. Celebrating with friends and family the day of ghosts and monsters. Everywhere could be heard laughter, on the streets, in the shops, in the neighborhoods, even on the University Campus and dorm rooms. Except one.

The only dorm that wasn't decorated and giving off a happy mood was the one and only inhabited by none other than Ruby Rose. Well maybe the one of Eis Schnee too, but that doesn't matter at the moment.

Anyway Ruby was spending her day like any other day with studying, eating and reading a book.

Usually her roommates would either chat and have fun, trying to include the silver eyed girl, or drag her out to get away from all her books and games.

But this day wasn't like any other day, and they all knew better than bothering her, and left her alone.

Then it wasn't only halloween, it was also Ruby's birthday. Where people usually would celebrate with their friends and family, Ruby prefered to keep to herself, treating it like any other day.

Sitting on her bed, with a bowl of strawberries, reading Sherlock holmes - the Hound of Baskervilles. It was one of her favorite books, which she read dozens of times over the years.

She was so lost in her book, she didn't notice when some of her friends would come by, checking up on her or bringing food.

Before she knew it, the sun started to go down, flooding the room in a golden light.

Having finished her book Ruby couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction.

No matter how often she read it, Sherlock holmes would never get boring.

Standing up to put the book away, and checking her phone for any new messages, she got startled when Neo opened the door and walked in.

With both arms broken, she couldn't make signs, so it was a bit hard to communicate with her right now.

"Hey Neo, is everything okay? ...Well as okay as everything can be right now?"

Nodding her head at ruby and having a questioning look, which Ruby could only translate as "What are you doing right now?"

"Oh, I just finished my book. Did you want something?" after placing her book in her bookshelf, she turned back to her injured friend.

Walking over to Ruby's desk, she took a pen in one hand, and with great difficulty tried to write on a piece of paper "Let's go to the Wolf and Boar. I want ice cream."

It was hardly legible, with how stiff neos arms were in those casts, but not impossible.

"You want to get ice cream?" seeing how upset her friend was about her disability to communicate with her friends like she is used to, Ruby agrees to the request. Cheering her friend up was more important to her, than isolating herself like every year.

They needed about 20 minutes to get ready and make their way to the café.

Arriving there, Ruby noticed that the café was empty and and the lights were dimmed a bit.

Looking over to Neo "Are you sure they are open today? It looks closed to me."

Ignoring Ruby and entering the building, the red haired girl had no other choice but to follow.

Without delay, the lights turned on, and a group of young adults jumped out of their hiding, shouting happy birthday. In the background rolled a huge banner down with "HAPPY BIRTHDAYWEEN !" written on it.

Now that the lights were on, Ruby could see the interior of the café better. It was decorated in an halloween theme, with witches, zombies and werewolves hanging from streamers across the ceiling. On every door stood a pumpkin with scary looking faces carved in. Balloons were everywhere and everyone were wearing costumes.

Looking to her side, Ruby saw Neo with a smirk, meaning she knew about this.

Not really happy with it, Ruby still put on a smile. She didn't want to ruin this party her friends planned for her. Especially, since Neo seemed to enjoy the fact, she lured Ruby out of her dorm and to this party.

They were approached by Xiang and Blake who were dressed as hulk and catwoman "Happy Birthdayween!" shouted her brother while crushing his sister in an hug.

After releasing her, Ruby had barely time to get her breath back, before she was hugged by Blake "Happy Birthday Ruby."

"Thanks guys, but you really didn't have to throw such a huge party for me." said Ruby to both of them and Neo.

Waving her off with a grin Xiang put one of his arms around Blake's shoulders "Nonsense. We wanted to throw a party, especially while we still can enjoy our free time before the baby is here. And you should celebrate too. Your birthday is just once a year sis!"

Sighing she just shook her head "Xiang, we talked about this."

Before anymore could be said, Ruby was swept away by the group of people, all congratulating her to her 19th Birthday, and dragging her around for various party games.

There were a karaoke machine, a corner with a game of twister, and other mini games.

On the counter were all kind of refreshments and snacks, with some of them being Ruby's favorite, like triple chocolate cookies, or chocolate covered strawberries.

Not to mention, there was a lot of alcohol involved, making some parts of the party even funnier.

After two hours Ruby found herself in a particular twisted situation( pun intended) after she was convinced by Cinder (who was dressed as a sexy witch with a flaming red dress) and Neo who looked at her with pleading eyes. She already had enough drinks to be a bit more relaxed and have some fun at this party. Her competitors were Ren (who was practically a ninja, and no problems with all kinds of positions), Penny and Jaune.

Well it was predictable, that when two people as clumsy as Penny and Jaune play a game of twister, the whole group would end up in a knotted mess on the floor.

They needed about 5 minutes to detangle the knot caused by their limbs, while everyone else was busy laughing about them.

Even Ruby had to admit that she was really enjoying this party. For the first time since _that day_ , was she smiling and laughing on her birthday, causing all of her friends to smile even more. It became a real rarity to see her so happy.

Later when they were eating the cake, were Ruby, her roommate's, Brother and Blake outside, sitting on one of the tables. Xiang was telling one of his stories about his boss, and how he had to beg to let them use the café this evening. It seems, that in exchange Xiang had to take all the morning shifts for the following month, which are the most hated because Port liked to be there as well. And everywhere that man went, his stories about his glorious day followed.

As the laughter slowly came to an end Cinder looked over to Ruby, who had pulled out her phone "Hey Ruby, has your prince send you a message?"

Following that statement several things happened.

Ruby looked up from her phone with wide eyes and a surprising pink hue coloring her cheeks, sputtering an excuse why she was looking at her phone.

Xiang, who just was about to swallow his cake, started to choke on it, needing Blake to use the heimlich griff.

Penny, Cinder and Neo were watching amused, with the occasional giggle or snicker.

After everything calmed down Xiang looked wide eyed at his sister "Your WHAT?! Since when do you have a boyfriend? And Why didn't I know about that?"

Sighing Ruby gave Cinder a death glare, promising revenge before giving her brother an exasperate stare "Because for one, I don't have a boyfriend and second even if I had one, I wouldn't tell you about him. You'd just blow everything out of proportion and probably threaten him."

"But...but Cinder just asked about some prince! If you don't have a boyfriend, then who did she mean?" Xiang didn't want to give in. He usually didn't intervene in her love life, because she'd never tell him anyway. But Cinder just said there was someone!

Before Ruby could say anything else, Cinder said "I meant the guy she is constantly messaging for over two months now. She met him on Beacon of hearts."

"I didn't know you used this site." Blake, who has been mostly silent up until now, suddenly chimes in.

"Well Cinder and Penny made this account, thinking I'd need more friends."

Humming in agreement, Blake didn't say anything further.

Giving Cinder to talk again "So you didn't answer my question. Did you get a message from him?"

Shaking her head with a slightly disappointed look in her eyes "No, but it's also pretty late, so I don't think he's still up."

In that moment, in a single dorm room inhabited by one Eis Schnee people could hear a loud sneezing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Huntress of Love: Chapter 10**

Eis is exhausted. He has just finished one of the most grueling Anatomy tests he has ever taken, and all he wants to do now is go back to the dorm room he now shares with Yatsuhashi and sleep for a week. He had been surprised when the giant young man had approached him after the incident with Velvet and asked if he would be willing to share a dorm with him, but Eis had agreed. He actually grew to enjoy the quiet young man's presence alone in their room. It made it feel a little less empty. At least until Velvet had come back to school after her almost month long suspension.

She had shown up out of the blue clutching a box full of ashes and melted plastic and sobbing. Coco had kicked her out of their shared room and burned all of her belongings. And then the terror campaign had begun. It had been innocent enough at first, just whispers and rumors. But soon enough it ramped up greatly. Coco had created a fake BoH profile for her and had filled it so full of bullshit that soon Velvet had been forced to change her phone number and email. It simply got worse after that, but Eis and Yatsu both couldn't leave the chocolate brown haired young woman to suffer alone. Eis had gone out and bought her a small bed and a few basic pieces of furniture, and Yatsu hung up curtains for her to have a bit of privacy in the common room. But they both could hear her crying late into the night every night.

He is halfway back to the dorm when he hears the first scream, stopping him in his tracks. Looking around, he starts running as he hears a second scream. In the two weeks she has been staying in the common room, he has gotten to know her voice very well.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Eis pours on the speed now, sliding around the corner of the gym to see that Cardin Winchester and his little cronies have cornered Velvet.

"Oh c'mon Bun Bun, your profile says you enjoy gang bangs. And me and my boys could use some of that southern ass." Cardin sneers as he towers over the cowering young woman. "Even says you like to play hard to get."

"Please, please just leave me alone! For the love of God, please!"

"Winchester! Leave her alone!" Eis pushes his way through the four men to stand protectively over the young woman.

"Get lost Schnee! We just want to see what's so special about the piece of trailer park trash behind you."

"The only piece of trash I see is you Winchester! Now leave her the fuck alone!"

Cardin snorts as he tries to push Eis aside. "Quit hogging all the pussy, Schnee. All I want is a taste."

Eis body checks Cardin as he tries to move past him. "I told you to leave her alone Winchester!" Eyes flaring in rage, Cardin rears back and connects with a solid punch to the face. But Eis is too furious to care right now. Tackling Cardin to the ground, he starts connecting with solid punches to the face while he can hear Velvet start screaming once more. Before he can continue to try to rearrange Cardin's DNA with his fists, he feels someone grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up. He feels another punch connect solidly with his right eye, and he starts to kick out, hearing a squeal when he connects solidly with flesh.

"Schnee, by the time I'm done with your ass, even your dad isn't going to recognize you." Cardin stalks forward while cracking his knuckles. Eis glares defiantly back with his good eye as he struggles against the two cronies holding him by his arms. But before Cardin even has a chance to finish rearing back to throw his first punch, a giant hand suddenly grabs his and pulls him away.

"That is quite enough." Yatsuhashi states calmly as he keeps Cardin bent almost in half. "Are you alright Eis?" Before Eis can answer, he oomphs as he gets kicked in the gut by one of the cronies before the idiot lunges at Yatsu to get him to let go of his leader. Eis watches in astonishment as the taller man simply grabs the idiot by his head and tosses him away like a rag doll. The other two cronies decide that they have seen more than enough and run off, leaving Eis, Yatsu and Cardin all alone.

With barely a grunt, Yatsu picks the bastard up and slams him heavily into the wall while Eis watches in wide eyed shock. He has never seen the other man angry before, and now he sees why. Yatsu's face is one full of rage and more than a little hate as he glares at Cardin, who is turning blue from a lack of air.

"Do not come near Velvet Scarlatina again. If you do, I shall end you. I am I clear?" Eis watches as Cardin shakes his head frantically as he kicks his legs trying to free himself. With a satisfied nod, he drops the loathsome young man on the ground who scurries away as quickly as he can manage. Before Eis can say anything, Yatsu looks down at him with a grim smile.

"We need to see to your eye."

"No, we need to find Velvet. She was terrified." Eis counters as he moves to start the search for the Georgia girl. Instead he suddenly cries out as Yatsu lifts him up effortlessly and begins to carry him in the direction of the school's infirmary.

"She has more than likely returned to the dorm room. I will drop you off at the infirmary and go and see."

"Very well. And must you carry me like a sack of potatoes?" Eis grumbles as the larger boy simply goes silent as they continue on. All he can do is hope the older girl is alright.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ruby is tired. Ever since Blake got pregnant, she has been volunteered to become her brother's spotter and training partner in the gym. The workouts aren't that big of a deal, since she can easily keep up with him in most everything, but it's his taste in music that she hates. What kind of human being likes to work out to opera?!

Entering the women's locker room, she pauses when she hears the crying.

Curious and concerned, Ruby followed the sound to the showers.

Seeing that only one was activated, she slowly opened the curtain to see who was crying.

As soon as she saw that it was Velvet, did she turn away. Not wanting to have anything to do with her after what she did to Neo.

But something caught her eye.

In her hand was a K-Bar knife. She was pointing the sharp side at her wrist and was about to cut herself.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby pushed away her dislike for the girl, to save her from doing the same mistake she did. Making her presence known to the distraught girl with a soft call of her name "Velvet"

Raising her hands Ruby makes slow steps closer to the girl.

"Velvet, You don't need to do this." Ruby moves closer, inch by inch as slowly as possible. Velvet is too close to pulling the knife downward. She can see blood already welling up where she's already pierced her skin with the razor sharp military knife.

"Yes I do! I hurt Neo because I was too weak to stand up to her! I swear to God I didn't want to do it, Ruby! And she ruined me anyway! If they hadn't shown up, that bastard Cardin was about to rape me!" Ruby feels the ice cold water hit her as she pulls slowly closer to the older woman. God but this too familiar to her. The feeling of the cold water, the crying like all hope is gone.

"This isn't the answer Velvet. Trust me, I know."

"How would you know?! The entire school thinks I'm nothing but a whore! I could have killed a girl that did nothing to me! I don't deserve to live!" Ruby's eyes widen as she sees Velvet's arms tense, so she lunges forward faster than she ever thought possible and grabs ahold of her wrist. The two of them struggle for a moment, Ruby marveling at how strong the older woman is even as she finally manages to pull the knife free of her arm.

"Stop! Please stop Velvet! Killing yourself isn't the answer!"

"Please! Please just let me die!" Ruby's blood turns to ice at hearing the same exact words she would scream at anyone who was listening in the hospital. Grabbing a firm hold of the struggling woman, she sinks to the floor with her, supporting her as she finally breaks down and starts sobbing into her soaked t shirt. She starts to rock her back and forth as the waters from the showers start cutting off, one after another from the timers expiring, simply holding the sobbing woman closely.

Noticing that Velvet finally cried herself to sleep, she stands up slowly and picks her up gently. Velvet needs help. She knows that much, and Ruby only knows one person who can honestly help her. Stopping long enough to get her purse and car keys, she walks out of the gym and to her red and black Civic del Sol, grateful that it is a nice clear evening now. Getting the older girl loaded and buckled up easily, she gets into the driver's seat and gets the small vehicle moving.

Hopefully he won't be too mad.

The drive to Dr. Ozpin's house takes a while, since he moved out to Puget Sound after he retired. But Ruby, Xiang and Tai helped him move out there as a way to say thank you for everything he did for her. Smiling as she finally pulls into the gravel driveway, she stops the vehicle and waits a moment. Sure enough, the outdoor flood lights suddenly come on, and Oscar comes out to the porch. Waving from her window, she watches as Ozpin's youngest son walks up to her car, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Ruby, it's two in the morning. No offense, but what is so important that you had to show up now?"

"None taken. I just stopped her from killing herself Oscar." She states as she points her thumb at a still sleeping Velvet. "I was hoping Dr. Ozpin could help."

"Door unlocked?" She watches Oscar come around to the passenger side and lift Velvet back out gently, taking a look at her cut arm. "You got to her just in time. Come on, You can stay the night. Way too late for you to drive back now. Dad can talk to her in the morning."

"I really am sorry for coming so late Oscar."

"It's fine Ruby." He smiles as he looks at the young woman his father fondly thinks of as a daughter now. "You can just cook everyone breakfast in the morning." Ruby groans as she follows Oscar to the house. Maybe she should have thought this through a bit better.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Velvet awakens slowly. Something doesn't feel right. And her arm hurts like hell from where she….

Oh God, she tried to kill herself last night. If Ruby hadn't found her…

She can hear someone crying nearby, someone that sounds familiar. Getting up, she hisses in pain as she puts weight on her left arm. She deserves it. But where is she? Walking towards the door, she stops as she hears her daddy's rumble. Flinging open the door, she runs down the hall and slides to a stop in front of the kitchen, where she sees her parents sitting with a pair of strange men. Trembling in fear, she releases a bent up sob as her momma opens her arms.

"Come here mah baby bunny."

Velvet flies into her momma's arms like a missile. "Ahm so sorry momma! I need help, ah cain't do this anymore."

Alex sighs as he looks at Ozpin. "Who can you recommend Doc? Money ain't no object. Not when it comes to our baby bunny."

"Miss Rose appealed to me before she left this morning, Alexander. If your daughter does not mind withdrawing from school for a short time, I shall be more than happy to council her right here in my home."

"How much then Doctor? Ahm tired ah seein Velvet so sad." Carol asks once more as she holds a sobbing Velvet close.

"I have no need for money." Ozpin answers calmly. "But I can see that the two of you are salt of the earth people. If you daughter does not object to assisting with small tasks about the house, I shall consider that payment in full."

"And cooking. My dad and I can't cook worth a damn." Oscar chimes in as he sits down with a cup of coffee.

Carol looks down at the top of Velvet's head. "That sound good to you bunny?" She smiles as her daughter nods her head. "Ah believe tha's ah yes."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eis looks at anything and everything in the room to avoid looking at his father. He knew the second Klein showed up at the dorm room he was once again in some kind of trouble with Jacques Schnee. Which is nothing new. He is constantly doing something to displease the powerful CEO of the Schnee Medical Services. But as soon as his father pulls out an unmarked folder from his desk and throws it at him, he knows something is truly wrong.

"Care to explain these pictures Eis?" Picking up the folder from the floor he opens it and gasps. They are pictures of him working in the free clinic. One after another, he looks at himself helping one person after another while he is smiling and laughing.

"It should be obvious father. I am already performing my duties as a doctor in training." He steels himself for the hellstorm he has just summoned himself.

"Your duties are to this family and this company Eis, not to those commoners who infest a once noble learning institution such as Beacon University. And I do not approve of you wasting your time when it could be far better served by focusing on your studies as well as the business of the company."

"Every medical student is required to work a prerequisite amount of hours in the clinic father."

"Yes, third and fourth year students Eis, not a foolish young man who is clearly doing this as an act of defiance to my wishes." Damn, so much for that argument. He was hoping his father hadn't looked that far into the medical program and it's requirements.

"Also, I received a very interesting phone call from Isaac Winchester." Shit. Shit! Of course that monumental ass went running home to daddy. That's what cowards like him do. "Apparently Cardin is the one that managed to blacken your eye?"

"He is as big of a liar as he is a coward Father. It was one of his little cronies that managed to blacken my eye."

"It does not matter Eis." His father cuts him off so coldly he feels the ice in his words. "Once again, you failed to prove your superiority to a fool. Even I admit Isaac Winchester is a bug, but even insects have their uses. And when they do not, it is up to their betters to squash them. And once again, you have failed to do so. You had to be rescued by an outsider. And not just an outsider, but the son of our largest rival." Damn! Damn damn damn! That weasel Winchester spilled everything! But once again, before he can try to defend himself, Jacques raises a hand to silence him.

"The only saving grace we can hope to salvage from this is you did save the daughter of the Police Commissioner and the District Attorney from some kind of foul fate. And that places them in our debt. Now," Eis watches as his father stands from behind his desk and walk around to stand toe to toe with him. "I do not wish to hear of any more of these incidents Eis. Nor do I wish to hear of you working in that filthy clinic until such time as it is expected of you. You will focus on your studies as well as those duties I see fit for you to begin to conduct for this family as well as this company. Am I understood?"

Eis grits his teeth as he tries his best to not glare at his father. "Of course father. I shall comply of course."

"Excellent." Jacques moves past Eis and towards a wall filled with several different liquors and glasses. Before he unstoppers one, he looks back once more at Eis. "Because if I hear of one more incident, this foolish dream of yours comes to an end, and you shall be attending a business school of my choice. Am I clear Eis?"

"Of course father." Of course not. Jacques is the one that made it a huge bit of publicity when Eis chose to attend medical school. For PR purposes of course. But obviously his father already planned ahead there as well, and no doubt already has his tickets set to attend some horrid business school on the east coast. Gritting his teeth, he waits patiently as his father fills a brandy glass and takes a sip before addressing him once more.

"I am glad to see we understand each other Eis. You may go." Jacques Schnee does not repeat himself, that is for lesser men. Eis knows his father does not make idle threats, and as he walks out of the older man's study, he is secretly enraged. Pulling out his phone, he quickly pulls up Beacon of Hearts and starts reading the messages between himself and Crescent Rose. Those always make him feel a bit of peace.

He stops at the last message she sent him, having not noticed it until now.

Crescent Rose: I think I'm ready to meet you face to face.

Could he really do this? Could he really meet the young woman even he has to admit he has more than a passing attraction to? His fingers begin to shake as he starts typing….


	11. Chapter 11

**Huntress of Love: Chapter 11**

Sitting in the cafe the Wolf and Boar Ruby shivered at the cold. It was the beginning of December and the city was recently hit by a snowstorm making her regret to have forgotten her Winter coat and boots at her dad's house. She was wearing a red long sleeve turtleneck pullover and black jeans already waiting for SnowPrince18 while nursing a hot coffee mug.

Looking again on her phone, she saw it was already 2:10 pm causing her face to fall into a small frown.

They were supposed to meet at 2 pm, and he is already 10 minutes late. Sighing Ruby just leaned back and closed her eyes a bit.

Since Blake is pregnant and her brother only has his motorcycle, she had to drive them everywhere. It was too cold and dangerous to use Bumblebee and Ruby wouldn't even trust her car to Xiang when she lies in a coma.

Hearing the door open, she opened her eyes and looked at the newcomer.

From that point on, it was as if everything happened in slow motion.

The first thing she saw were the White coat and blue scarf, the clothes SnowPrince said he'd wear.

Her gaze wondered further up and her eyes widened when she suddenly looked in a familiar face. A very familiar face.

Ice blue eyes and white hair.

There is only one person with those features.

Eis Schnee

Seeing the face that haunts her dreams for the past four years.

She could see that Eis also was surprised about her presence, she could almost see the gears in his head working when he realized that she was Crescent Rose.

That it was her, the girl he hated, he was messaging for the past two months.

Coming closer he stood right in front of her with his mouth opening

"Hello Ruby." he said it in such a soft voice she couldn't believe he was the same guy who gave her the push to almost jump over the edge. His eyes showed that he was remembering their last encounter and if she didn't know it better she would have thought he'd feel bad or guilty.

"You." was the only thing she growled. The memories and hatred starting to cloud her vision, just when Eis opened his mouth again, she stood up.

Everything was silent, like the calm of a storm "What are you doing here?"

Hesitant and a bit nervous about the situation he gave a small sigh "I am here to meet someone with the username Crescent Rose."

Ruby's look of shock is evident as she looks at at at HIM. "Bullshit. There's no way you're SnowPrince18."

"But I am. And I am guessing you are...Crescent Rose." trailed Eis off.

Ruby isn't sure what to think right now. She likes SnowPrince18. She's told him more about herself than most people knew, and for her crush to be HIM was too much. "Why? So you can find all new fucking ways to torture and belittle me like you did back in school?"

Xiang, who is listening in from the counter, suddenly raises both eyebrows first in surprise before they narrow in rage. This was the son of a bitch who broke his little sister all those years ago. He knows because Ruby is swearing, something she never does unless she is well and truly furious.

Taking a step back, Eis could barely suppress the urge to wince. It was like a punch in the stomach to be reminded of his past self and all the cruel things he did. Especially to the girl in front of him.

"No. I know you probably won't believe me, but I have changed. I am no longer that spoiled brat you remember. And...and I want you to know that I always regretted what has happened."

He honestly had no idea Crescent Rose would be Ruby Rose. It was as if karma had decided to finally it was time to pay for the past. Even Though he knew he should just leave the girl alone, he couldn't. Crescent Rose has been the first girl he showed his true self, even if it was just through a screen, and he felt more comfortable with her than he ever did with anyone.

Not to forget he also really liked her. So he decided to take what was coming and try to show he was not the same.

Ruby could only growl in rage as she looks at HIM. "Bullshit! People like you never change Schnee! All you cared about back then was being the biggest prick in school, and look at you now! You look every part of being a fucking Schnee now! With your fancy clothes and your fancy talk! How many other women have you driven to suicide since me huh?"

Xiang's anger suddenly turns back into shock as he watches his sister reveal her arms to the bastard. She never shows anyone the scars on her arms. Never.

Brandishing the long deep scars on her arms she all but shoves them in his face as she glares at him. "Wanna see asshole? Want to see what you drove me to? Take a good fucking look at them! I used an exacto knife to try to kill myself after the bullshit you did to me! Want to know how it felt?! It felt fucking fantastic! I felt like I was doing the world a favor after what you said!" Moving closer, she puts her right arm right into his face as she keeps getting angrier and angrier. "Look at it SCHNEE! I did this one first! It was the deeper one! The one i wanted to kill me! All because you said I would be better off dead!"

Shocked Eis could do nothing but stare at the scar. He never knew his words had such a deep impact on the girl. Even though he did say the world was better off without her, and that she should just die, he...he never really meant it. He never thought she had really tried to commit suicide. All because his ego was hurt and he was annoyed.

Suddenly Eis started to feel sick. He knew he was bad, but not that he was such a scumbag.

"I...I never intended for this to happen." whispered the boy. Looking up to those angry Silver eyes, he couldn't help but still think they are beautiful. "I am sorry for everything I said and did back on that day and in all those years before that. I...I know you will probably never forgive me, but I want you to know, that it was this incident that opened my eyes."

Never taking his eyes away from hers, he felt a pain in his chest he never expected. Was this how it felt to be rejected by the one you hold dearest?

Ruby never even realized that she had slapped him until she saw the red mark on his face, his head twisted around still. "Shut up! Shut your fucking mouth! You don't know the hell you put me through! You weren't there when I was begging them at the hospital to kill me! I wanted to die just because I felt like such a horrible daughter! Because I even lost my mother's pendant! The one thing I still cherished and it was gone! Because you stripped it away from me like the bastard you are!"

Xiang suddenly appears between them both, grabbing at Ruby's arm just as she is winding up to slap the son of a bitch again. "That's enough Rubaloo. Go calm down." He tells her gently, doing his best to ignore the tears welling up in her eyes.

But Ruby wasn't done. Not yet. "Want to know the worse part of all? I fucking loved you, even back then. That's what made it even worse. That the one person I thought I could trust told me to go and kill myself. You fucking broke me Eis Schnee. And I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that."

Xiang watches as Ruby runs out of the Wolf and Boar at top speed. He can't help but feel a bit saddened. Ruby has never told any of them any of this. She always said she wanted to spare them the pain. But now? Someone else is about to feel more pain than he could ever even imagine. Xiang's eyes turn a red color as his first punch connects with the snobby, stuck up heir. Oh yes, Eis Schnee is about to suffer for what he did to his little sister, one broken bone at a time.

Still shocked from the revelation of Ruby's feelings back than, he barely felt the punch in the face, or when he crashed in the table behind him. It still hurt, but it was nothing in comparison with the pain in his heart.

He didn't even duck or tied to defend himself when he was lifted in the air and punched again in the face by the brother of Ruby. He knew he deserved it. And he was man enough to take it. It was his punishment and even though he hated his father, if he learned one thing from his family and Klein in recent years, it was to stand to your faults.

Punch after punch connected with his face, stomach and chest. Xiang even threw him around like a ragdoll, he always stood up again, but never lifted his fist or tried to fight back.

It took several people to finally get Xiang away from Eis, and he was still bellowing and trying to get back to the bastard. But when Port himself came out and caught him in a rather powerful uppercut to his jaw, he finally calmed down enough to realize what he had done. The Wolf and Boar was destroyed, with smashed tables and chairs everywhere, as well as a part of the counter divider caved in. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit is correct, Mr. Xiao Long. Needless to say you are fired of course, and I shall be keeping your final check to help cover the damages." Mr. Port looked at Xiang in his eyes. To his surprise, it wasn't anger, but respect he saw. "I however shall not press charges, seeing as you were defending your sister's honor."

"Thank you sir. I appreciate it." Xiang sighs as he is released by the various patrons. Blake is going to be pissed of course, and he really needs the money right now. Especially with it being Christmas time. But he fucked himself on this one. Smiling as his coworker Neon brings him his coat and scarf, he leaves quietly, not wanting to risk Mr. Port's wrath any further.

Meanwhile Eis is helped by some of the other patrons, he refuses to go to any hospital or first aid they offer to him. He just wants to get back to his dorm and lie in his bed, drowning himself in his misery. He knew all hope of his feelings for Crescent ...no Ruby to be returned were nonexistent.

Even if he had changed, it would never undo the past. While he was limping his way back to the dorms, he couldn't help but have one hand touch the necklace he practically stole. It's weight started to get more and more, until it was almost unbearable for him to wear it. But it would be another thing he knew he'd regret if he pulled it off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ruby had managed to make it back to her car before the first heavy sob struck her. She was so distraught that she almost smashed into the car in front of hers before she realized that she had left it in gear when she turned it over. All she wants is to leave before HE could come after her and keep up with his fake apologies.

She hates him so much. She wanted to die so badly that day.

She had loved him so much back then. It made his words so much worse.

She starts to punch at her steering wheel as she screams in rage and grief. She doesn't know what to think right now. So many things, so many feelings were racing through her head and her heart. It is too much for her.

She doesn't notice when Xiang gets in the car with a grunt. But part of her knows it's him as she gets gathered into his arms. Her sobbing only gets wilder as she clings to him. But one thought remains with her as she weeps.

Why does it have to be him again…..


	12. Chapter 12

Eis groans as he slowly climbs out of the limo he was forced to summon to bring him back to the palatial Schnee Manor on the outskirts of Seattle. Most of the bruising he had received from the beating from Ruby's brother had finally gone down, but the three cracked ribs were taking a while to heal. He watched as a second driver pulled his beloved Mercedes into the parking garage, where his bags are currently stored. He had tried to drive home, but barely made it a mile before he was forced to pull over and call Klein for a pickup.

He hates flaunting his status as a rich person, but he had no choice. It simply wasn't safe for him to drive right now. Walking inside slowly, he snorts as he listens to the normal tongue lashing his brother was receiving from their father. No doubt he had gotten drunk and wrecked another car. All he wants right now is to see his mother and retire to his quarters before his father turned his ire on him. But of course, that wasn't meant to be.

"Eis Schnee! Would you care to explain why I received a damage bill from the owner of the Wolf and Boar?" Jacques glares at him as he walks to him at a measured pace. Eis winces as he realizes that Jacques is well and truly furious.

"I offended the brother of a patron at the Wolf and Boar. He found it necessary to re educate me on how to properly speak to his sister." Eis will not give Jacques the satisfaction of the truth. That is his burden to bare.

"I see. I trust you learned your lesson then?" Jacques looks at Eis calmly, almost too calmly. Eis swallows the bile building in his throat as he locks his eyes to his father's.

"Indeed. Never believe myself to be the equal of barbarians like that ruffian." Eis wants to vomit at the words. But he knows if he doesn't say them, he will never be allowed to return to Beacon.

Jacques's small smile is almost enough to provoke him to violence, cracked ribs or no. "Excellent. I am glad to see you are finally thinking like a Schnee, Eis. Nothing good comes of associating with the commoners." Jacques turns on his heels and strides back to his office, stopping when he reaches the door. "I have already dealt with the damages of course, and Peter Port is satisfied with the compensation. Now that is someone you would do well to learn from Eis, he has run many successful businesses over his long career."

Eis simply starts moving once more towards his mother's room, too disgusted with himself to care about anything else at the moment.

* * *

"Come here Eis! Let me see you!" Willow Schnee calls out softly as she sees her oldest son walk into the room. Eis sweeps her into a gentle hug, even as he groans softly from even the gentle pressure on his ribs. "What did you do now Eis? Another Lacrosse incident?"

Eis just holds Willow close, even as he feels the first sobs start to wrack his frame. "I did something horrid mother."

"It cannot be that bad Eis." Willow rebukes Eis gently as she pushes him away to look at him. "It is not like you caused the death of another human being, did you?"

"I almost did Mother. I almost caused the death of a wonderful human being with a moment of cruelty that would have made Father proud." He answers half heartedly as he sits on the edge of her bed.

Willow simply looks at him in shock at his statement before taking one of his hands in both of hers. "Eis, tell me about it. Please son?"

"No Mother, you are too ill for such things." Eis protests as he lays a hand atop hers. "You have more important things to worry about with your MS."

"Eis, I am not dying yet. The medicines they have me on are helping me manage my pain and my symptoms a bit better. And I desire to know what is going on. Or do I need to have Klein start asking questions?"

Eis's eyes widen in surprise at his mother's vehement stance on learning of his greatest shame. Without thinking, he begins to tell her everything. The tongue lashing he gave Ruby four years ago now, the fact that he ripped her pendant off and found it the next day, and the confrontation earlier in the month. By the end, he was sobbing on his mother's shoulders and calling himself a monster, which was angering the Schnee Matriarch.

"Enough Eis. You are no monster. A monster would have never wanted to apologize for his actions. A monster would not wear that pendant as a mark of shame, and a monster would not be crying over all of this now." Willow chastises her son even as she raises his head and wipes his tears away.

"She showed me the scars mother! The scars my cruel words caused!" Eis cries out right before a slap is heard. Eis stares in shock as Willow lowers her hand, while her eyes have turned into a pair of glaciers.

"I shall not hear any more of this defeatist attitude from you Eis. I did not raise you to simply wallow in your grief when there are debts to be repaid. A true Schnee knows now is the time to begin to repay them." She lectures him as he casts his eyes downward.

"How Mother? Father controls almost every last aspect of my life as of late. I can barely take a step without him calling me and chastising me for it." Eis asks curiously, knowing now is not the time to argue with his strong willed mother.

"Allow me to worry about him. You are to continue to focus on your studies, and stop worrying about this nonsense of him sending you to business school. I shall no longer tolerate it from him." Willow tells him matter of factly as she beckons to Klein, who has been standing in the shadows.

"As you wish Mother. With your permission, I would like to retire to my room." Eis asks as he stands slowly, wincing in pain.

"Go. Do not worry about dinner, I shall have Klein bring you something." Willow responds with a smile as Eis kisses her cheek before hobbling out slowly. Her smile slips from her face the moment the door closes. "Klein, find me everything about this Ruby Rose. It is obvious Eis cares for her, and because of Jacques's influence on my son, a grave mistake has been made."

"Of course Willow. Do you wish everything done through our normal sources?" Klein asks as he takes a phone out of his pocket.

"Use any and all available resources. And insure Jacques is kept in the dark. When the time is right, I shall burn him at the stake for this." Willow Schnee seethes as she glares at the Schnee crest carved into the wall over her door. She is sick and tired of her husband destroying her family's good name, and now they are involved in the attempted suicide of a young woman who had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time? What have they become?

Willow Schnee swears to herself as she settles back down in her bed, exhausted from the visit that when the time comes, she will find a way to be the one holding the torch when it comes time to make Jacques burn for his sins.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Rose-Xiaolong house, Ruby, Blake and Xiang just arrived and got their things to their respective rooms. Christmas is only two days away and many preparations had to be finished. Even Though Ruby was still tired from the two hour drive and her brothers constantly talking on such close space, she was still more than happy to help her father. Now that she was in college she only saw him during the breaks or on weekends,and she really missed her dad.

Busying herself with the decoration of the Christmas Tree, Ruby couldn't help but to let her thoughts wander back to her last encounter with Eis. Ever since she discovered that SnowPrince 18 was in truth Eis Schnee, she hadn't even logged in to the app. She would like nothing more than just to forget this ever happened and live in a world without the constant presence of the white haired boy.

Feeling a wet tongue on her leg she looked down in the chocolate eyes of her corgi Zwei.

Laughing Ruby picked him up "Hey buddy what's up?" without warning he started to lick her face, causing Ruby to laugh more "I got it! I got it! No more sad or depressive thoughts!"

At this he stopped with the licking and just cuddled her face.

"Hey Ruby, do you need any help with the tree?" Asked Blake who appeared out of nowhere.

Already used to it, Ruby didn't even jump when the Amber eyed woman stood next to her "Hm, I could use some help with the lights."

While they were putting the lights around the tree, they were having just some talk about everything and nothing. It was obvious to Ruby that both Blake and Xiang are walking on eggshells around her since the incident in the Cafe.

Sighing Ruby looked over to Blake "Just ask."

Startled Blake, who seemed to have been thinking about something' just gave Ruby a "what?"

"Just ask what you want to ask for days now."

Just when Blake was opening her mouth, a strong smell of something burning followed by a black cloud coming from the kitchen interrupted her.

Within seconds everything started to move, Ruby ordered Blake to go outside, while she could hear her father's voice shouting "Xiang!" Ruby grabbed the fire extinguisher and ran in, aiming at the flaming pan on the stove.

Tai had opened all the windows to get the smoke out, when Ruby looked at her in black Ash covered brother "You should know to stay away from the kitchen. What were you making anyway?",

Xiang gave her a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his neck "Well….you see...I may have tried to make some french toast."

Both Tai and Ruby just sighed at this, moments later the fire department arrived.

It took hours to clean up the mess, but later when they were all sitting in the living room watching some Christmas movies, Ruby couldn't help but smile slightly.

She could always depend on her family to take her mind off the unfairness in life.


	13. Chapter 13

Eis sighs as he greets the most recent guests to the annual Schnee Christmas ball, a fat city councilman and his even bigger wife. At least he thinks she's a woman, although she has a pretty impressive mustache she is generally shaped like a woman. Shrugging as they walk off, he turns to greet the next guests when he is suddenly bowled over by a train. A train that is crying…

"Velvet?" Eis asks even as he wraps his arms gently around the chocolate haired girl and hugs her back, even as he gets a nod back in return.

"You look like you got flattened by a truck, Schnee." A deep voice calls out, causing him to panic a bit.

"Hello Commissioner Garibaldi. I am sorry I cannot great you properly!" Eis calls out even as he struggles to get up with Velvet still on his chest.

"Bunny, git offa that poor boy!" Carol's voice suddenly rings out. Velvet slowly rises to her feet and wipes her face off as she smiles apologetically.

"Sorry Eis, I guess I missed ya a bit worse than I thought." Velvet sniffles as she stands back to the side.

"No, it's fine Velvet." Eis quickly reassures the young woman he considers a friend. "Yatsu and I both have simply been worried about you. It is good to see you doing so well."

"Yeah, I'm doing a lot better nowadays Eis. Been staying with Ruby's old shrink, and he's been counciling me through alot." Velvet admits as she looks at him, her chocolate brown eyes still glistening a bit.

"Yeah, Ruby Rose was a godsend. We ain't seen our bunny looking this good in a while now." Carol agrees as she pulls her shorter daughter into a one armed hug.

"Mama! Stop!" Velvet cries out to the amusement of both Eis and Alex, even as Eis feels a deep pang in his heart at the mention of Ruby. But his heart stops a second later as he hears that deep rumbling voice.

"Eis, any way I can have ah word with you? Man to man?" Alex asks, his face an expressionless mask. Eis gulps visibly as he motions to the small parlor off to the side, even as Klein moves up and takes his place, greeting the next set of guests warmly.

Walking into the parlor, Eis closes the door and turns, only to have a hand the size of a lacrosse helmet in front of him.

"I want to thank you personally for what you did for my daughter Eis. It makes me feel better that there is at least one Schnee that actually cares about others and not just himself." Alex rumbles in a low tone of voice.

Eis adopts a serious look on his face as he takes the older man's hand and shakes it. "I treated her as I would like to be treated given the circumstances. And I do consider her a friend now as well."

The smile on the older man's face is a genuine one as he looks down at him. "Thank you for that. Mah little bunny's had it rough since we moved up here from Atlanta. To be honest, it's been a hell of an adjustment."

"I would imagine so sir." Eis agrees as he opens the door. "Shall we rejoin the others?"

"I hate these damned high society events. All this money coulda been used for such better stuff." Alex grumbles as he walks out of the lounge area. "Just the decorations alone could have funded presents for a dozen kids."

Eis looks thoughtful as he closes the door back behind him. "I couldn't agree with you more sir." He couldn't help but notice as he walks out to joint the party just how much had been wasted on making the already decadent Schnee Manor even more gaudy and overdone. Perhaps something else he would need to look into when he finally took over the company.

* * *

Velvet sighs as she stands off to herself in the giant ballroom that could have fit an entire gymnastics event and still left room for an indoor track and field. She had been dragged here by her parents, who are now speaking with Jacques Schnee in his private office, and she herself is bored. But she almost shrieks in alarm when she hears a voice behind her.

"Having fun yet?"

She is already halfway turned around, one fist cocked back to strike when she stops and blinks. "Eis Schnee, ah swear you and Yatsu are gonna give me a heart attack one of these damned days!"

Eis chuckles as he holds up a cup. "Peace offering? It's orange juice from the kitchens."

Velvet takes the cup with a grateful smile. "Thank you. I was dying for something that wasn't alcoholic." Taking a sip, she almost moans in her delight. "Much better!"

"I would have brought that to you sooner, but I had to peel myself away from Mr. Port. He is of course regailing everyone with another fishing story." Eis replies as he takes a sip from his own cup. "Mother and I both do not drink at these events. I am normally too busy chasing after my idiot of a brother to do much else."

She snorts as she takes another sip of her drink. "Sounds like momma and daddy. They tend to avoid things like this like the plague. But your daddy was insistent on them coming tonight."

"Odd. Father has never really invited them before. I wonder what has changed?" Eis muses as he looks around. Both young people are startled a moment later by a voice behind them.

"That is the simplest part of all, Eis. Your father believes that because you intervened on behalf of Velvet, they are in our debt now. He is hoping to make some of the charges against your brother disappear." Willow Schnee states calmly in her soft voice as she looks up at them both from her wheelchair, a smiling Klein behind her.

"Indeed young sir. I fear however that not since Peter Port himself has your father ever dealt with two such as the Garibaldis." Klein's smile is a bit wicked as he looks at them.

Velvet begins to laugh. "Oh lord! If he's gonna try to blackmail my momma or daddy, he's got another thing coming then! Specially with momma! She hates that shit!"

"Indeed so young lady. And Eis, are you not going to introduce me to your friend?" Willow asks as she arches an eyebrow at her son.

Eis cringes a bit from his mother's gentle reminder of his manners. "Forgive me mother. Velvet, this is my mother, Willow Schnee. Mother, Velvet Scarlatina."

"Garibaldi." Velvet corrects him gently as she curtseys properly. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

Willow inclines her head in response. "Indeed so young lady. I am glad to see that you are doing well. Eis has told me about you. He has been worried since you left school."

"Mother!" Eis blushes as he looks at the older woman who chuckles.

"Calm down Eis. I know where your heart lies, and it is elsewhere. Now, would the two of you care to accompany me? I simply must greet your father's guests as is proper, else I shall never hear the end of it." Willow states as she beckons to them. "Klein has other business to attend to this night."

Velvet and Eis both look at each other and sigh. "Of course Mother, we would be more than happy to accompany you." Eis replies as he takes Klein's place behind the wheelchair.

"Yes Ma'am." Velvet adds as she moves to stand beside Willow.

"Excellent! Come along you two. And is it true that Councilman Johnson's wife has a mustache?" Willow asks as they move from their quiet corner.

Eis and Velvet both snicker as she answers. "Yes ma'am. And it's pretty damned impressive!" Willow simple starts giggling as the first of the guest notice them, and begin to make their way towards the Schnee Matriarch to offer their empty greetings and hollow best wishes.

* * *

"You know Jacques, as impressive as your study is, I prefer my flatscreen tv and the football game I'm missing to be here." Alex grumbles as he looks at the businessman with undisguised disgust.

"An ah gotta lot ah cookin ta do. So can we make this quick?" Carol adds as she shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

Jacques simply smiles as he sips from his brandy glass. "Are the two of you certain you do not want a drink? I do keep a rather well stocked cabinet as you can see."

Alex rolls his eyes at the offer. "I'm driving Schnee, and Carol don't drink unless we're at home."

Crossing her arms, Carol begins to glare at Jacques with undisguised fury. "Iffin you dragged us out on Christmas eve ta offer us ah drink, ah swear yur gonna pay for this!"

"Calm yourself Mrs. Garibaldi, I simply wish to discuss some business with you. After all, my son recently proved to be the savior of your eldest daughter if I recall correctly?" he replies as he takes a folder out from his desk and puts it on top of the lacquered top.

Both of them narrow their eyes at him in suspicion. "Yeah, he did. It was quite the brave thing he did as well. Heard he took a bit of a beating and gave right back." Alex replies cautiously as Carol suddenly relaxes in her chair.

"Indeed so. Fortunately my son was not badly injured during the assault, nor was your beautiful, if troubled daughter. But as we all know, this does create a bit of a debt that must be repaid." Jacques adds as he looks at the two of them.

"It does? Last I checked, being a good samaritan has its own rewards." Alex replies as he casts a nervous look at his wife, who is watching impassively. "And I thanked your son properly when we arrived this evening as well."

"Let us dispense with these pleasantries shall we? My son placed himself in harm's way to protect your daughter. I believe a debt is now owed, and I already have a more than sufficient method of repayment." the businessman states calmly as he looks at them. "And neither of you are in any position to really say no, are you?"

Alex winces as Carol suddenly sits forward in her chair. "An just what do you mean by that, Mr. Schnee? You may need to be a bit clearer with us. After all, ahm just a swamp rat from Louisiana and mah husband's ah redneck from Georgia."

Jacques eyes narrow as he clearly tries to disguise his disgust and fails. "Very well, let me speak plainly. My son Whitley has gotten in considerable trouble as of late. Trouble that you and your redneck piece of trailer park trash husband are making a bigger deal of than it needs to be. Make these charges go away, and I shall consider the slate wiped clean. Was that clear enough for you? Or do I need to talk slower so that your inferior education can finally keep up?"

Alex has to resist the urge to run for his life as Carol narrows her eyes at the businessman before her. "Let me correct a few misconceptions for ya Jacques Schnee." she states as she rises to her full height, forcing him to look up at her. "Ah worked my shapely ass off for years to attend Harvard Law, then ah served my country proudly for twenty years as a judge advocate general's prosecutor, putting away filth like you. I now serve the people of Seattle proudly as the District Attorney, and I will be damned if ah let some primped up little pissant like you dictate to me what I will and won't do."

Jacques looks back in surprise as the shorter woman slowly stalks forward. "Now see here! It would be a shame if all the files concerning your daughter's recent internet activities were to come to light, now wouldn't it?"

Alex finally springs into action, clamping a hand down on Carol's mouth as he grabs her with the other one before she can leap across the desk to beat the foolish businessman down. "Jacques, on behalf of my wife and myself, I respectfully decline your proposition. Or, if you need me to make it a bit blunter considering your inferior education, you can take that offer and shove it up your ass. And make sure you don't use any lube." Alex glares at him as he carries his struggling wife out the study door. But he can't help but smirk at the look on Jacques's face as he walks out.

He doesn't think anyone has ever told the powerful businessman to fuck off before. And it felt so good to say it to his face. But his amusement is wiped off his face a moment later at the sudden burst of pain bursting through his hand.

"Damn it! Quit biting me!"

Carol glares up at him as he moves his hand away and shakes it. "Why did ya stop meh?! I was gonna show him personal like what I prefer to do to people like him!"

"Cause then I would have to arrest ya, and I don't want to do that." Alex glares down at her as he keeps a firm hold on her waist as he keeps moving towards the entrance hall. "Let's find Velvet and get the hell outta here before I go back and help ya."

"Excuse me, but before you depart, Mrs. Schnee would like a word with DA Scarlatina-Garibaldi please." Klein suddenly states as he emerges from an open door. "It pertains to a matter that by your comments would be a common cause to you both."

They both look at Klein with suspicion before Carol subtly points a finger back down the hall, to which Klein gives a brief nod of his head. "Ah think I would be delighted ta meet with Mrs. Schnee. Alex?" Carol looks up at her giant husband. "Go get Velvet an head on home. Tell her ta start on cooking dinner for tomorrow, an I'll pitch in when ah get there."

He simply sighs as he sets her down gently. "Alright. How ya gonna get home?"

Klein once again responds. "I shall be more than happy to make sure your lovely wife returns home safely Commissioner. I actually insist upon the honor."

"Go on, your momma probably has Tara, Terry, Felicia and Jenna so hyped up on candy right now, they ain't gonna sleep for a week." Carol pats his chest as she smiles up at him. "Ah got some business to discuss."

Alex sighs as he leans down and gives her a brief kiss. "Be safe."

"Be more worried about yourself and Velvet. Ah'll be fine." Carol replies before following Klein down the hall and into a different wing of the Manor house. Alex himself can't help but worry a bit. The last time his wife had a vendetta against someone, she drove them to the edge of insanity, then pushed him over with a wink and a giggle. With a sigh, he strides into the ballroom to seek out his eldest. If they hurry, he can catch the last part of the game on TV.

* * *

Carol looks around as she whistles. Unlike the rest of the manor, the room she is now in is tastefully decorated. But her attention focuses on the frail looking woman sitting up in the massive bed before her. Striding forward, she holds a hand out, which the woman shakes gentle. "Carol Scarlatina-Garibaldi."

"Willow Schnee. First, let us dispense with the pleasantries, Carol. And please, call me Willow. I believe you and I are about to become very good friends." Willow responds as she locks her glacial blue eyes to Carol's chocolate brown orbs. "You and I have a common enemy now."

She nods as she sits in a profered chair. "Your husband just crossed ah dangerous line with me. He threatened mah bunny. No one threatens mah daughter and gets away with it."

"That fool that I am unfortunately married to also threatens to ruin my eldest son's life in a futile attempt to mold him in his own image. Something I am no longer inclined to allow." Willow states as she reaches under a pillow and pulls out a file. "The question becomes, how dedicated are you to assisting me in this endeavour? This shall not be easy, and no doubt you have made an enemy of him this night as well."

Carol grins as she looks at Willow. "If it takes me the rest of mah life, I'm gonna make him pay for threatening mah daughter."

Willow smiles as she hands Carol the file. "Excellent. I believe you and I are going to get along quite well then, Carol."

Carol starts looking through the file, an evil smile beginning to form. "Why Willow, ah believe you and I are about to become the very best of friends."

Klein can't help but shudder at the laughter that begins from both women. He had warned Jacques repeatedly to stop underestimating Willow years ago. And now he has made a powerful new enemy in Carol Scarlatina-Garibaldi? For the first time, he actually felt a slight twinge of sympathy for the powerful businessman. Until he remembers that once upon a time, Jacques had done the same thing to him.

Klein Sieben has no desire to light the flames. He simply wishes to watch Jacques Schnee burn.


	14. Chapter 14

**Huntress of Love Chapter 14**

It's now New Year and Xiang and Tai are taking the last preparations for the grand Firework later that night. Ruby and Blake are busying themselves in the kitchen, cooking the dinner and all the snacks they will most certainly eat over the course of the day and night.

They were all in a great mood, since they got visited by some relatives and family friends over the past week and the vacation from college did wonders for all of them.

Ruby and Blake had been in the middle of a discussion if they should bake a tuna cake (On Blake's demand) or if it should be strawberry ice tarts. Blake even suggested mixing tuna in those, causing Ruby to almost throw up at the mere thought.

"Hey babe." Interrupted them a low voice while two arms wrapped around the cat girl. Xiang leaned his head on Blake's shoulder who gave him a kiss.

Seeing the two all lovey dovey, Ruby decided to go and check the fireworks not trusting her half brother.

* * *

Eis was enjoying a cup of tea with his mother in their Pavilion, standing in the middle of the huge garden, surrounded by the hedge labyrinth.

"This tea is delicious mother, which kind is this?" Asked Eis while he continued to sip on his cup.

Taking a sip of her own Willow gave him a small smile "Japanese cherry blossom with a bit of milk. I thought we should try something lighter for a change instead of the usual black and green teas."

"So how are your studies going?" asked Willow with curiosity.

"Well I am the top of my classes and already a bit ahead with the theoretical parts. And I am still working in the School clinic even though father told me not to."

Willow smiles as she sets her cup down. "Excellent. Continue to do so. Your grandmother and grandfather both still worked among the people whenever possible as well. They would be proud of you."

Eis smiles "Thank you mother, that means a lot to me."

"Anyways I also want to know how you are doing besides your classes. Did you make any friends? Are you eating healthy?" continued Willow in an interrogative tone, causing Eis to sweat slightly.

"Well you met Velvet of course, and then there is my roommate Yatsuhashi Daichi…" Eis's voice drifts off as he thinks.

Willow sighs as she looks at her son. "You haven't actually made any friends except by circumstances have you Eis?"

"It's not that easy mother." whined Eis slightly "Most people just see the arrogant Schnee Jacques wants me to be and I know they wouldn't like me for more than my money."

Willow reached over the small coffee table and hit her son once over the head, causing a bump "Stop being a spoiled brat. You have to work to earn the trust and friendship of people, and I mean true friends and not those clowns you used to spend time with in Middle School."

Eis winces as he rubs the spot where he had been hit. "I am finding that it isn't as simple as that mother. One rooms with me because I refuse to associate with Coco Adel and her remaining crony, and the other I rescued from being attacked."

"But that is also you Eis. You could have told them no, but you didn't. That is a fine start if you ask me." Willow comments as she looks at him.

Thinking about what his mother said, he couldn't help but silently agree.

"Also who will have your back when you, my eighteen year old virgin finally decides to get your girl?" smirked Willow, startling the blushing boy. Willow startled to laugh at this priceless expression from her oldest but also most innocent son.

"Mother! That is none of your concern!" Eis blurts out even as he gets redder, making her giggle a bit.

"Oh my poor poor virgin son. The sacrifice will be great when you finally decide to strive for full manhood." Willow continues to tease him mercilessly, greatly enjoying the growing shade of red on his features. "I know your dreams and fantasies are not as innocent as you are. Klein did tell me he heard some moaning out of your Room, with you always repeating the same name."

Eis just wished the floor would finally open up and swallow him. It's not his fault! He still has urges and of course he would...imagine the girl he loves in those moments! He just didn't think he had been that loud….

Anyways he should distract his mother or go away before his head bursts into pieces.

"So mother, do you have any plans for this evening?" Eis asks innocently enough, hoping that will be enough to work.

Willow smiles before taking a sip of her tea. "I have very few plans myself. Mostly keeping to my quarters since I am certain that your brother is going to ruin your father's plans as he does most every New Year's."

Eis sighs as he sips his own tea. "Perhaps one day he shall learn his lesson. Or father finally strangles him. To be frank, I fully expect the latter first."

As sad as it was Willow had to agree. That is when they both heard the already angry voice of Jacques who was Yelling into his phone. It was almost comedical how on cue it was "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT ARRESTED AGAIN?!"

Eis suddenly gulps as he sees the look on his mother's face as she takes another sip of her tea. "Do not leave yet. If your idiot father sees either of us, we shall not know a moment's peace."

Eis just nods as he slumps down slightly in his seat. "Very well mother, I trust to your judgement in this."

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, YOU DRUNKEN IDIOT?!" They both can hear Jacques bellows coming closer to them.

"DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO TAKE A DRIVE WITH YOUR NEW CAR WHILE DRUNK AND ONCE AGAIN HIGH ON GOD KNOWS WHAT AGAIN?! YOU JUST LOST YOUR DAMN LICENSE TWO FUCKING DAYS AGO!"

To both their luck, his voice started to get farther away again, causing both of them to let out their held breaths.

They waited another 10 minutes before Eis and Willow mutually agree it is far past time to get back inside again.

* * *

Ruby sighs as she closes the small book she had gotten in the mail today on the new laws going into effect come the stroke of midnight. One of the main ones that gave her a bit of a cause to jump and down for joy was the new, much stricter anti bullying law that was recently passed and signed into law.

Too many suicides of teens and even adults got caused by bullying and harassment. It was already a great step when cyber bullying became a crime, now even the "normal" bullying is punishable by law.

But that is something to celebrate later. For now, it is close to midnight, and she is tired and a bit bored. Blake and Xiang had gone out with their roommates Nora and Ren to a bar to celebrate, and her father had gone ahead and gone to bed, since he volunteered to work the early shift in the morning to get the factory up and running for the next shift.

That left Ruby all alone on New Year's Eve. Joy. At least she didn't have pretend to be overly happy and put on a smile for everyone.

Making her way into the kitchen, Ruby grabbed herself a piece of the cake she made earlier accompanied with a glass of Vodka O. She didn't drink often or much but even she likes to have a glass or two on New year's. She made her way up to her favorite place in the house, the roof, where she could enjoy all the fireworks.

Looking at her phone she got a few messages from Cinder and the others, wishing her a happy new year and telling her they miss her at the party. But she is not in the mood to deal with a bunch of drunken idiots. Exiting her messages, she sits back on the slope of the roof by her room as she wraps herself up tighter in her blanket and nurses her drink as she waits for midnight.

She doesn't have very long to wait, as the sky is soon aglow with the bright flashes of light and color. She watches with a wide eyed fascination as her small hometown puts on one of the best shows in years, even including one firework that looks like an apple, which makes her laugh. But it is the finale that has her sitting straight up, as it seems as if the night is replaced with the day as all the colors of the rainbow are represented in the final explosion of light and sound.

Even if she became more realistic she always loved fireworks. After her mother died in that accident she always imagined in a part of herself that the fireworks also reach the heavens and that even the souls of the dead use it as a way to celebrate the new year with them.

Shaking her head Ruby gave a short laugh about her own childishness. She had no idea why she thought that, but the small tears in her eyes didn't lie. She swore to never cry again, but here she was crying already for the second time in one month. At least she was alone this time.

Sighing as everything goes silent, she finally hears the insistent beeping of Beacon of Hearts. With a sigh, she decides to open it to see what the hell that asshole sent her this time, while hoping it wasn't another apology from him.

Seeing it was an audio file, her curiosity is piqued as she pushes play on it. But her curiosity turns into shock as she hears the whole thing, and she drops her phone to the blanket.

Velvet had been bullied into hurting Neo. Velvet had been bullied and pressured into hurting one of the sweetest and kindest people she has ever met. And she doesn't know what she should do about it.

She had to think about what to do with those new information. But one thing is clear, she has to show this to Neo. So at least she won't hate Velvet forever and can maybe forgive her.

Giving another sigh Ruby emptied her glass in one go "This year is already starting so fucking great….

* * *

Eis was standing on his balcony while he watched the fireworks. He laughed a bit when he saw one looking like the shape of an apple.

But something was still stuck in his mind from his conversation earlier with his mother. And that was he honestly had very few friends he could say were his own. He and Yatsu get along well enough, and when Velvet could finally relax, she was actually a witty and funny young woman who was an amazing cook, but that was it. Two friends. He didn't even need a whole hand to count them.

And he had truly ruined things with Ruby as well. But that was by his own doings. All because he had given into his anger and hate over what his father had done to him after that game so many years ago now. And he would do or say anything to her to make things right once more. He would do anything….

The audio file! The one that proves Velvet was forced into hurting Neo, who is Ruby's friend!

Taking out his own phone, he quickly opens Beacon of Hearts and sends her the file. Staring at it for a moment, he sighs as looks back up into the now quiet skies. Perhaps the stars would give him an answer instead of the overpriced gadget in his hands. But he is startled when a message comes through a moment later, and his heart leaps into his throat.

Crescent Rose: I think we need to talk


	15. Chapter 15

**Huntress of Love: Chapter 15**

Ruby smiles as Neo charges into her arms and hugs her tightly, and the two young women rock back and forth for a moment until Neo breaks the hug and smiles up at her.

 _'How was your Christmas?'_ She taps out slowly on a tablet she is balancing on one plaster bound arm.

"It was ok I guess. Xiang tried to burn down the kitchen again." Ruby giggles at the recent cooking mishap. "He is still the only person I know that can burn French Toast. How about you? You and Roman have fun?"

Neo smiles as she taps on the touch screen. 'It was fun. We went and visited mom and dad, left them their presents, and we crashed Cinder and Penny's New Year's party!"

Ruby starts to laugh as she pulls her suitcase into their shared dorm room. "Yeah, they wanted me to come, but I turned them down. I kinda wanted to be by myself."

Neo shakes her head slowly. _'You can't hide forever you know. And Penny was really upset that you didn't show up.'_

"I know Neo, but large crowds still bother me a bit. And they were going to be drinking, and I couldn't handle it." She answers as she looks at the shorter woman.

' _Still Ruby, you could have at least been there. We are your friends, and Roman still adores you like an older brother.'_ Neo types out on the tablet.

Ruby groans in her head. Why does everyone have to make such a drama about her wanting to spend some time alone? She gave Neo a smile "Well that's nice to know. Roman is a great guy and an even better brother."

Neo smiled at that. ' _Well, he is the only family I have left, and I would never let him do anything that would dishonor our family name'_

Ruby sighs. "I wasn't trying to say anything like that Neo, I just wanted a bit of alone time for New Years. And even that got ruined…" Ruby's eyes widen as she remembers the message.

"There is something I have to show you later, do you think the others are already back?" asked Ruby while she looked into the the neighbor room od CInder and Penny. This is something that only her short friend should hear and none of the others.

Neo looks at Ruby. ' _Yeah, they came in with me. We came back together in Cinder's car.'_

"We will talk later okay? Now I probably will have to deal with the tantrums Penny and Cinder will throw because I wasn't at the party" sweat dropped Ruby. Her two friends could be rather childish about things like that.

Unpacking her luggage, Ruby grabbed the book she started to read last night, while Neo went over to Cinder and Penny.

"RUBY ROSE! DON'T YOU DARE HIDE UNDER YOUR BLANKET YET!" Cinder yells loud enough to be heard throughout the entire dorm. With a long suffering sigh, Ruby puts her book on her nightstand and walks to the door. She knew it was too easy after all.

Opening the door, Ruby put on her best smile "Can I help you Cinder?"

Cinder glared at the smiling Rose "Don't act dumb Rose. You know exactly what's up."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, care to explain why you were too good to show up to my New Year's Eve bash?!" Cinder demands as she stands in front of her. A smile crosses Ruby's lips as the normally impeccably dressed dark haired girl is in sweatpants, t-shirt, and her hair in a messy bun.

With a shrug, Ruby replies. "I needed a little bit of me time. Xiang and Blake were doing the whole kissy kissy smoochie smoochie thing. I didn't feel like showing up at your place just to watch even more of it."

Cinder simply grins in response. "Oh you missed a lot more than that!"

Penny comes out of the room groaning. "I still feel hungover."

Neo smirks as she types. _'Jaune Arc showed up. He got a sympathy fuck from Aslan. In front of everyone!'_

"No!" Ruby stares at them in shock. "You have got to be kidding!"

"Nope! Right on top of my foster parent's pool table! They were pissed when they saw the stains when they got home from their own party." Cinder states with a laugh.

Penny nods slowly, as if the very act is going to make her head suddenly fall off. "The house was a complete wreck. They made us clean it all day!" She whines.

"Oh you poor poor thing." Ruby states without an ounce of sympathy in her voice. "Sounds like I dodged a bullet after all."

 _'You missed the greatest party ever, you recluse!'_ Neo waves the tablet in her face. _'Even Roman had fun, and he never has fun anymore!'_ She adds with a pout.

Cinder looks at the tablet and sighs. "Rubes, we really just wanted you to come out for one night, forget all your worries, and just have some fun."

"I know, but you guys know that Christmas and New Year's always bums me out." Ruby replies as she sits on the small loveseat they crammed into their common area. "I didn't want to just show up and bring everyone down."

Penny sits next to Ruby and hugs her. "You never ever bum us out, Ruby! We do our best to try to cheer you up!"

Cinder smiles as she joins the hug from behind. "Yeah Ruby Roo! We just wuvs you is all!" Neo simply smiles as she flops in Ruby's lap and looks at her with a puppy dog expression.

Ruby sighs as she relaxes into the cuddle. "Fine, I'm sorry for not showing up to the party where there was the potential for all of us being arrested for the cookie only knows how many charges!"

"Awwww we forgive you, you neurotic nut job!" Cinder calls out while Penny and Neo just nod. "Besides, what party isn't complete without the possibility of a few felonies?"

Ruby groans. "And that's why I don't go out with any of you!"

Cinder can't resist but to get the final word in as always. "Which is why we don't bring you all the time. Somebody has to be free to bail the rest of us out!"

This caused all of them to laugh, even Ruby.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that night, after all of them went out for some Pizza and some after hangover drinks for Cinder and Penny, Ruby was finally alone with Neo. They were just getting ready for bed, when Ruby pulled her phone out again.

She stared at the audio file Eis send her on new years.

"Hey Neo? There is still something I want to show you."

Neo glances over and raises one eyebrow in response. Ruby gets up from her bed and sits next to the shorter woman. Biting her lower lip, she pushes play on the audio file. The two of them sit in silence through the entire thing, and when it ends, Neo looks up at Ruby even as she grabs at the tablet.

' _She was forced to almost kill me?'_ Neo types out slowly, almost hesitantly.

Ruby nods her head slowly. "That's what it sounds like to me."

' _Who sent this to you Ruby?'_

Ruby hesitates for a minute before deciding to be honest with her. "Eis Schnee did. He sent it to me on New Year's."

This shocks Neo. She didn't think Ruby would ever take his name in her mouth again.

' _Why hurt me Ruby? Velvet's a natural, and I never wanted her place on the team. Even I was surprised when she was cut!'_ Neo finally types out slowly, a tear falling from one of her now pink eyes.

"I don't know Neo. All I know is she does feel guilty for what she's done." Ruby answers without thinking.

' _But that doesn't change the fact that she tried to kill me!'_ Neo was clearly upset about this and just walked over to her bed and disappeared under her blanket.

"Neo…" Ruby sighed, not knowing what to do in this situation. Deciding to just say it, Ruby takes a deep breath. "I think you should know she tried to kill herself before the holidays. Because the guilt of it was eating her alive." Seeing that Neo didn't stir again, Ruby sighs as she moves back to her bed and lays down, regret at ruining her friend's good mood eating away at her.

But if Ruby had been able to see under the blanket, she would have seen Neo crying herself to sleep as she stares at a picture of the entire gymnastics squad. She still couldn't understand how her crush had tried to hurt her the way she did…


	16. Chapter 16

January 17th. 1:47 a.m.

Blake groans as she struggles to turn herself in bed. She's doing her best to not wake Xiang up, but her contractions are now about fifteen minutes apart, and he put in another long hard shift at the Lenny's by the University entrance. But as she hisses again in pain, she knows it isn't going to be much longer before she has to wake him up.

The sudden rush of fluids between her legs however signals the end of both Xiang's peaceful night of sleep, as well as any sleep for the both of them for the next few months.

"Xiang!" She hisses between her teeth. "Xiang wake up!"

Xiang sits straight up in bed. "I swear I wrote my report, not my girlfriend!"

"Xiang!" She moans as she clutches her stomach. "My water just broke!"

His eyes widen like lilac colored dish plates as he looks down at the now flooded bed. "Oh. Oh shit!" He cries out as he tries to get out of bed quickly and ends up tangled up in the blankets. He hits the ground with a heavy thud, followed by a wet splat. "Oh this is gross!"

"XIANG THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" Blake shrieks as she struggles to get out of bed, while a much stronger contraction hits her swiftly. With a groan, she slumps back down on the bed.

Xiang finally struggles to his feet and looks around wildly. "Ruby!" He suddenly cries out. "We need her car!"

"I am not riding in her deathtrap! Not while I'm in labor!" She shrieks at him.

"Then how are we supposed to get to the hospital?!"

Nora giggles as she stands in the doorway. "Need a lift?" She asks as she twirls her keys around her finger.

Xiang smiles gratefully. "You're a lifesaver as always Nora."

"XIANG!" Blake's scream jolts them both and get them moving. Xiang grabs the bag and Nora dashes for the door, despite Ren yelling at her that she is barefoot and needing pants.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

January 17th. 2:17 a.m.

Ren walks calmly into the ER and finds the closest nurse. "Excuse me, but my friend is in labor in my vehicle."

The nurse nods as she points to a wheelchair. "Can you please bring her in? We have our hands full with a bar fight that turned ugly." Ren nods as he walks over and takes one in hand and walks back out to his own disaster.

"You tried to kill us!" Xiang yells at Nora, who is getting handcuffed by a City of Seattle police officer.

"But I got you guys here quick didn't I?" Nora counters as she suddenly squeals. "Not so tight! I'm not into handcuffs!"

The officer, a young hispanic american man named Siren sighs. "Do we really have to do this every time we arrest you Valkyrie?"

His partner, a shorter woman named Akiruo sighs. "Why are you even arresting her? It was a legitimate medical emergency! Her dad always has her out in an hour!"

"She was driving recklessly! I'm not letting her get away with it!"

"GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS CAR!" Blake screams, prompting Ren and Xiang into action as the two police officers take Nora away.

"Fill me in when I get back!" Nora calls over her shoulder as Ren shakes his head, while Xiang struggles to get Blake into a wheelchair as she groans in pain.

"It isn't easy being in love with you Nora Valkyrie." Ren smiles as he watches her be taken away. Xiang starts screaming as Blake grabs his manhood painfully and starts screaming about how everything is his and his sperm's fault. Ren shakes his head as he turns to help Xiang pry Blake off of him and get her inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

January 17th. 3:01 a.m.

Dr. Saffron Arroya smiles as she takes her glove off. "You're doing well so far Blake. You're dilating well, and everything is looking good. Your contractions are still ten minutes apart, so now it's a waiting game."

Blake pants as she looks up at Saffron. "Thank you Doctor. Have you heard anything about Xiang?"

The older woman smiles as she pats Blake's leg. "He'll be fine. Nothing an ice pack won't fix."

Blake smiles tiredly as she nods. "Good, I feel kind of bad." She tells her as she feels that now familiar feeling of pressure building. She hisses as she feels her next contraction start, and almost wishes once more that she had been able to finish the job in Xiang's manhood.

January 17th. 3:14 p.m.

Xiang smiles as Blake pants and releases his hand. "Are you sure you don't want anything for the pain?"

"If you ask me that one more time, I swear I am going to rip your nuts off! Got it?!" Blake growls at him. "I can do this!"

Xiang holds his hands up in surrender. "Ok ok. Got it!"

Nora giggles as she looks up from her 3DS XL. "It's not like hatching Pokemon eggs Xiang. You can't just hop up on a bike and pedal till she hatches."

Xiang sighs. "I wish it was that easy. Or even better, a build a kid kit, like in that one movie Blake adores."

"Robots. It's called Robots, Xiang." Blake answers him as she shifts around a bit to get more comfortable. "And no, we are not getting a build a kid kit."

"But that would be so cool, Blakey!" The exuberant redhead declares as she grins. "All you need are a few spare parts from family members!" Her smile slips off her face as Blake gets teary eyed and turns away from her. "What did I say wrong?"

Xiang groans. "Blake's an orphan, Nora." He tells her gently, knowing the redhead meant nothing mean spirited and malicious by her innocent statement.

"Oh. Yeah, I know how that is." Nora answers. Blake levels an angry glare at her and opens her mouth to speak, but Nora plows forward. "My entire family was killed in an explosion at the family home. I only survived because I was outside playing with a friend." Blake and Xiang both gasp as the redhead shrugs. "Jake's been good to me. He raised me, made me feel loved again. He's been my dad since I was four, so I got no room to complain."

Blake turns away again, this time in shame as Xiang sighs. "We didn't know." He finally states.

"It's cool. I never talk about it." Nora shrugs as she goes back to her pokemon game. "Hey Xiang, do you still have that spare turtwig?"

Xiang sighs as Blake hisses in pain. "Yeah, wait until after the next contraction is over Nora." He replies as he takes her hand once more.

January 18th. 4:32am.

"Give me one more good push Blake! She's almost out!" Dr. Arroya encourages the younger woman as she sits on the bed and pants.

"I can't! I can't! It hurts!" Blake screams out even as her back starts to arch again.

Xiang strokes her hair even as he pants from his own pain in his no doubt broken hand. "You can do this, Blake! I know you can!"

Nora nods as she holds her other hand. "One more good push, Blakey. Come on!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She cries out before she grunts a bit and bears down. "Please come out, kitten! Please!"

The entire room goes silent for one moment as a crystal clear wail can suddenly be heard.

"And it's a girl" The older woman declares proudly as she holds her up for Blake to see.

"She's….. She's beautiful." Blake can't take her eyes off the crying little girl with the patch of blonde hair already on her head. She is so focused on the baby being kept away from her that she doesn't notice Xiang struggling to cut the umbilical cord, or even delivering the afterbirth. All she realizes is that moment when her baby is put into her arms. Nothing else matters except that moment of perfection as she holds this little being she has carried for nine long months of morning sickness, cravings, and all the damned spicy food.

"Blake? Earth to Blake? Still with us kitty cat?" Xiang chuckles as he stands over her, looking down at the little symbol of perfection in her arms.

"Topaz." She smiles as her little kitten yawns and blinks her eyes, revealing twin pools of molten gold. "Her name is Topaz."


	17. Chapter 17

**Huntress of Love: Chapter Seventeen**

It's February, which meant there are lovey dovey couples everywhere. Which also meant it's the time of the year Ruby avoids everyone since it's also exam season.

Nobody managed to enter her room and disturb her precious study time without severe consequences.

It wasn't unusual that Neo, Cinder or Penny had to bring her food so she won't starve to death.

Of course her friends and the other students were preparing for the exams as well, but it doesn't stop them from living the spirit of February. Which is Fasching.

Fasching means costume parties, a lot of alcohol, parades and everything that makes fun.

Of course Cinder, Penny and Neo wouldn't miss out on such an event and had always different costumes for every party. Cinder loved showing just so much skin as she could without walking around completely naked, so her common theme in costumes were being a goddess, a sexy vampire or her absolute favorite, going as an evil witch in a red dress with golden accents.

Penny lived out her nerdiness and went as either a Robot Girl, a dragon or a cute little Pikachu, and Neo kept with anime themes like magical girls.

And since they went to parties it wasn't uncommon for them to get home a bit more drunk than Ruby liked to. Which lead to Ruby deciding to camp in the library, with the permission of the librarian of course, and enjoy the company of her beloved books. Not even the desperate calls of her brother who begged her to take care of Topaz for just one night, went unheard.

Soon enough the exams came and were over, with Ruby getting top scores in all her subjects.

Even her friends did rather well, considered they were partying so much.

But now that she didn't have an excuse to hide in their room or camp in the library, she got the victim of her friends united force of convincing her to go with them on the next party. It would do her some good to just relax was their main argument.

And so after many failed attempts to bail out and not go, she leaves the dorm dressed in a Kairi costume from Kingdom hearts II. Nothing too complicated and one of her favorite characters.

* * *

On the other side of the Campus, one Eis Schnee was also on the way to said Party.

Usually he wasn't one who goes on Party's, but he got invited by one of his classmates who also works in the klinik. And since the exams were over he agreed to come, thinking this could be fun.

And so he dressed as Ezio from Assassin's Creed, his new favorite game, with the whole White cape and a silver mask to make it perfect.

Velvet helped him with the costume of course, he was just sad he couldn't have a real hidden blade.

Arriving at the Student fraternity, he already saw the building and area around it was full with students, drinking, dancing, chatting and playing games. The music was loud enough he could hear it on the street just standing in front of it.

Deciding to not try and squeeze himself in with a bunch of other people, around the building and right in the garden. There he found a huge pool, some kind of party Vulcano filled with chocolate pudding, some people who were apparently trying to drink shots, while lifting those with their feet and a whole bunch of other people dancing or more appropriately grinding at each other.

He saw a whole lot of different costumes, some of the standard things like Angels, Nurses, Gladiators and things along that line but also a whole lot of people dressed like anime characters (Yatsuhashi was a secret Otaku who always forces him and Velvet to watch one of his shows with him.)

Walking around a bit more, he saw some familiar faces and had some nice chats with his classmates, especially the one who invited him to this party. She was dressed as a sexy cheerleader.

Getting thirsty after a while, he decided to get something to drink from the refreshments table in the Great Room. While he was making his way

Through the crowd, he spotted a very familiar figure at the table.

Feeling his heartbeat increase at the mere sight of Ruby standing there, casually leaning on the wall while drinking something.

The costume she was wearing looked more like normal clothes with her skirt being a bit short, but not too short and her long hair cascading down her back, some strands framing her beautiful face.

Taking a deep breath, he made sure his mask was sitting perfectly on his face and pulled his cape a bit further down, before he walked over to her hoping she won't recognize him.

Getting himself a drink, he leaned against the wall right next to Ruby "What is a beautiful lady like you doing here all alone?"

Ruby sighs as she looks up at him, a smile crossing her lips at his costume choice. "Not much, Assassin." She answers him as she takes a sip of her own drink. "My friends ditched me to go do jello shots."

Eis laughs lightly "I take it you aren't much of a shot fan?" Eis kept stealing glances the whole time.

Ruby grimaces in disgust. "Jello is one of the grossest things in the world! Even the best vodka or tequila in the world won't help it taste any better!" She replies as she appreciates the way the friendly Assassin fills out his costume. Maybe Cinder is right and she does need to cut loose a little bit now that finals are over.

"Hear hear!" Says Eis while raising his cup for a toast "It's just funny watching others make themselves to idiots while getting shit face with those. So you are alone now?" getting a raised eyebrow he cleared his throat a bit "Do you….maybe want to dance or something? I mean we are on a party, so why not have some fun?"

Ruby ponders his offer for a minute. He's tall, well built, and dressed like one of her favorite characters ever. "Why not?" She tells him as she sets her cup down on a nearby table and grabs his hand. "Let's dance Assassin! But no funny business!"

Seeing the threat was only partly serious he bowed deeply and kissed her hand like the men in older times did back than when asking a beautiful lady for a dance "Of course not. May I have this dance Milady?"

Ruby blushes a bit as she giggles and curtseys carefully. "But of course good sir! I shall be enchanted to dance with you!"

They both laugh at their silly acting while in midst of a crowd of drunken, yelling college students who just do whatever they want right now.

They dance for quite a while, Eis showing off his sick dance moves, which consisted mainly of the robot, the running man and other old fashioned dance types. Ruby wondered if whoever the assassin was shouldn't have gone as someone from the 70s.

It was a bit embarrassing to be seen dancing with him, but she just enjoyed the moment and reverted to some hip hop and breakdance moves (the really easy kind of moves) and none of their dancing matched to the electro music that was blasting through the house.

After exhausting themselves they returned to the refreshment table, still laughing while talking about something funny.

Ruby smiles as she pants a bit. Her escort to the dance floor had proven to be quite the dancer, and more than once she had actually almost had to run to keep up with him. "So, where did you learn to dance so well, Mr. Assassin?"

Eis rubbed his neck in embarrassment a bit "My mother always used to dance with me like the people in those old movies we were watching." He couldn't believe he did this in public as well! But hey he can dance disco style which not many teens can say about themselves.

Ruby smiles as she hands him a full cup. "Well your mother is a great dancer then. I could barely keep up with you, especially when you started doing the Electric Slide!"

Feeling proud of himself now he lifted his chin like an arrogant prick would do "Well, of course you couldn't keep up with me. I am the master of the dancefloor! Also you know dancing is good for the soul." he said the last part in his normal voice again.

Ruby stares at him for a second in a bit of surprise before she starts chuckling softly, a chuckle that quickly becomes a deep belly laugh. "You…. Just….." Ruby can't say anything further as she almost doubles over in laughter, one hand clinging to his short cape to keep from falling over to the floor.

Which caused exactly this, since Eis was just about to get them something to drink when she started to cling to his cape, pulling him in the opposite direction. He made a graceful piurett while falling, and landed right on Ruby, barely catching himself before he crushed the poor girl. Ruby stopped for a moment before bursting out in laughter again. This whole situation was just too funny.

While Ruby was laughing, Eis was blushing since their faces were so close, he could feel her breath. If he would just lean a bit closer, their lips would brush...shaking his head at those thoughts he stood up and offered Ruby his hand to get off the floor as well.

Ruby smiles as she gets helped up. "Your still graceful even when falling huh?" She asks with a wink as she brushes herself off and adjusts her costume back into place.

Sighing inwardly that she didn't notice his short moment where his thoughts went to some completely different places, he gives her a smirk again "I am an Assassin, if I can't fall graceful, who can?"

Ruby smirks as she looks up at him. "So you doing your best to not kiss me was all part of your falling gracefully?"

Causing him to blush again "You noticed that?" He was sure she had her eyes closed the whole time while laughing.

Ruby playfully pokes his mask covered nose. "You get a point for your self control." She tells him with a smile as she grabs the drinks he was aiming for in the first place. "Since we aren't allowed to tell our real names at this party, I'm Kairi."

"Ezio Auditore da Fiernze." He greets her with a courtly bow, getting a giggle out of her. "And let me tell you it took a lot of self control to not kiss you." He at least could be somewhat honest on that part.

Ruby smiles as she hands him his drink. "Perfectly said too. So how far have you gotten in the game?" Eis smiles as this is something he can actually talk about, and soon the two of them are engrossed in a deep conversation about the game and all of it's pros and cons.

Before they knew it it was already after midnight, when some girls approached them, all dressed as sexy cheerleaders. Before Eis can greet them, the tallest one dressed as a University of Oregon cheerleader runs up to them. "Hey ummmm, nevermind. Have you seen Kaylie? She was supposed to be meeting us at the car at midnight so we could ride back to the dorms together?"

Not knowing what kind of person this Kaylie is, Ruby decided to ask some more questions to get a fuller picture of the apparent wants to become a lawyer, which means she couldn't judge over someone without having all the information. Knowing only too good how things like that could turn out.

"I don't know a Kaylie, but this is a rather lively party. Is it possible that she just forgot the time while having fun?" At her question the other girls all started to shake their head "Kaylie isn't really the type for parties like this. It was our idea to bring her here, so she'd finally relax a little."

Ruby could see and hear the worry in their faces and voices. "Where have you seen her the last time?"

The cheerleaders needed to think for a moment before the Cheerleader of Oregon remembered something "I think I saw in the back where everyone was playing those drinking games."

Eis was impressed by the way Ruby was taking charge of the matter even though she doesn't know the girl "We will help looking for her if you are so concerned about her not coming to your car in time."

But Eis also does know Kaylie from the clinic, and knows this may be bad. Tapping Ruby on the shoulder, he clears his throat. "Kaylie is a sweet girl who hates telling people no. If she's running late, we do need to find her."

Raising an eyebrow at Ezio's choice of words to describe the girl, Ruby just nodded. Better safe than sorry. "Okay, if you can give us a description of her and her costume, we can split into groups to look for her."

After describing Kaylie and her costume Ruby and Eis went to look in the upper floors in case she was resting somewhere and just forgot the time , while the other's covered the main area.

Looking in all the rooms, even the closed ones, Ruby started another conversation, not liking the sudden silence "So, she is a sweet girl huh? You like her?"

Eis stumbled over his feet at the question "No! I mean I like her as a friend or something like that, but not in the way you are thinking." He didn't want to give of the impression of a playboy to her.

Taking a deep breath to get his bearings together, he looked back to Ruby "I said she is a sweet girl, but I didn't mean to imply anything with this. Anyways, it's impossible for me to like her, since my heart already belongs to another woman." There was silence between them for a moment.

Eis and Ruby had almost reached the end of the hall when they hear a muffled scream from behind the door they were standing next to. Wasting no time, Eis quickly kicks the door down and immediately spots the cause for the scream a moment before. His glare turns glacial for a split second as he spots the offender. "Winchester! You son of a bitch!" He roars as he surges forward and tackles the other man off the screaming, naked young woman.

While Ezio was busy beating up Cardin, Ruby made her way over to the girl, to calm her down and bring her out of the room. She made sure to grab the discarded clothes on the way, which looked exactly like the costume the cheerleaders had described to her earlier.

The girl could barely stand, much less walk properly, as if she was only partly there.

"Are you Kaylie by any chance?" asks Ruby after she half carried the scared girl in the floor, covering her with her jacket she had worn, in case it'd get late.

The girl just looks at her. "He raped me." She whispers. "Oh god, he was raping me and I couldn't stop him."

Ruby did her best to calm her down "I'm sorry we didn't find you earlier. Can you tell me what exactly happened?"

"We were dancing and he offered me a drink. I didn't want to be rude but after drinking it, I started to feel sleepy and he offered to bring me to a place I could rest a bit." She was crying the whole time, partly hyperventilating.

Ruby nods as she pulls her phone out of a pocket while hugging the poor, traumatized woman closely. "Everything is going to be ok, I'm calling the police. That scumbag is never going to see the light of day ever again." The other girl just nods as she clings to Ruby and keeps sobbing broken heartedly. But both of them get startled a second later as Cardin suddenly gets rammed through a wall.

"I should have known better, you gutless son of a bitch!" Eis declares as he steps through the hole. His costume is a bit askew, and Ruby gasps as she sees his face. But in his rage, Eis doesn't pay a bit of attention to the two young women. "First you and your little buddies try to do this to Velvet, now you drug some poor girl because you are too pathetic to try to woo them." Eis raises a hand and grabs Cardin by the throat, lifting him to his feet easily in his adrenaline fueled rage. "I will see you burn for this Winchester."

But not one to just let someone like Eis Schnee beat him up, Cardin did his best to fight back, kicking Eis in the knee caps, bringing him to fall down but before he could start hitting the white haired teen again, Eis was already back on his feet "Do you seriously think that's enough to get the upper hand here?"

Ruby couldn't believe Eis is fighting with Cardin here. But more shocking is, that she had spend the whole evening with Eis Schnee and didn't even notice it!

Shaking her head, Ruby focused back on Kaylie, she could always overthink this later when she wasn't taking care of a rape victim and calling the police.

But she is truly shocked as Eis wrestles the bigger man to the floor. "YOU. WILL. NEVER, TOUCH. ANOTHER. WOMAN. IN. THIS. FASHION. EVER. AGAIN!" He punctuates each word with another punch to the face. But before he can connect with another solid blow, Cinder and Neo both tackle him off the rapist as Penny puts a gun to Cardin's face.

"Move and I will shoot you!" Penny cries out as Cinder and Neo struggle to hold back the still enraged Schnee.

"Let me go! He deserves this!" Eis roars.

"Not by your hands, Schnee!" Cinder yells at him as she finally pins both his arms behind his back and throws him to the ground. "Let the cops have him!"

Eis finally stops and blinks. "You're right. Sorry. I lost my head."

Cinder nods as she looks at Cardin. "I'll say this much Schnee, you have a bright future as an MMA fighter."

Cinder and the others had heard the screaming and noise of fighting and decided to intervene. They weren't the only ones as Ruby notices that the music was turned off and that a huge crowd was gathering around them.

Soon the police arrived too with a short female cop handling Cardin, almost dragging the boy out.

Siren took Penny's gun into custody as well, to check if this was a registered weapon.

Another cop came to take in Kaylie who was already being hugged by her friends who were worried about her earlier.

Eis sits against a wall as he examines his broken mask. "Velvet's gonna kill me." He groans as he lays the two pieces in his lap.

He was lucky he wasn't being arrested for beating the crap out of Cardin, but now that his adrenalin was coming down again, he realized that he wasn't wearing his mask anymore….looking up to Ruby, he saw that she was looking right back at him too.

He wasn't sure he wants to know what the girl was thinking about him right now. She just saw him beating someone up after he indirectly confessed to her earlier.

Ruby just keeps staring at him for some time until she gently reaches down and pulls her pendant from underneath his clothes. "Keep it." She finally tells him with a small smile. "It suits you far more than me now." She tells him as Neo walks up to her and takes her arm. As she starts to walk off with the diminutive gymnast, she turns her head and looks at him. "Text me later."

Ruby didn't know why she just did that. He was the guy she hated with every fiber of her being! That was at least what she thought.

But seeing Eis getting in a fight on behalf of someone else and having spent the whole evening with him, even if she didn't know it was him, made her think maybe he did change a lot from his past self.

The old Eis would have never gone out of his way to look for someone on a party. Or danced the Robot in public.

Shaking her head, she focuses on her friends, Penny had to go to the police station because of her weapon and Ruby was just tired from all the events tonight.

Afterword: Fitting the Noose

Carol Scarlatina-Garibaldi sighs as she stares at the heavily beaten Cardin Winchester, who is laying on a hospital gurney and handcuffed by both arms and legs. He had smacked Officer Akiruo when he came to, and her partner had tazed him repeatedly.

Carol has already called IAB and told them it was a clean takedown, just in case.

Her problem is Willow sent her a text almost as soon as Cardin was in custody, stating that this will work greatly to their advantage. But how? As far as she knows, the Winchesters don't even know the influential businessman at all, so how will this be helpful?

"Excuse me? District Attorney Garibaldi?" Carol turns to the source of the voice and stares for a moment. The young woman is tall, at least 6'1", with a full figured build, and long white hair that reaches almost to her knees that she has in a off center ponytail and held in place with an expensive tiara made of some kind of black metal. Even her black and grey evening gown screams of wealth, and is perfectly cut to flatter and accent her figure, complete with matching three inch heels that make her appear even taller. The only other piece of jewelry she can see is a necklace in the shape of a black snowflake hanging around her delicate neck. Carol could almost imagine for a moment that she is staring at Willow from thirty years ago, except for her eyes.

Her eyes are a bright, ruby red color.

Carol shakes her head to clear it, causing the young woman to giggle. "That's me. Can ah help ya?"

The young woman smiles as she hands her a file. "Mama asked me to bring this to you." She states in perfect english, with only a hint of an accent. German maybe? Bah, that's a mystery for later. As she starts flipping through the file, her eyes begin to widen in shock as her brain begins to move rapidly.

"How in tha hell did she get all this?!" Carol asks as she looks back at the woman.

"Mama has plenty of sources at her disposal. She did run the company for many years before that man ousted her shortly after my sister Winter was born." She states with a tone of pure disgust in her voice. "There are many here in Seattle who still owe Mama a great many debts."

Carol can only nod her head at the statement. Among the many things her own sources have told her about the ousted business woman is the same. Many people owe the former business woman a great deal more than just favors and simple debts. She's even heard rumors that in her prime, she was one of the most powerful women in the world. Then Jacques Schnee ruined all of that, and brought her down just to feed his own selfish ego. But now? Now Carol Scarlatina-Garibaldi is a firm believer if all the information in this folder is correct.

"So." Carol starts off as she looks up once more. "I didn't know Willow Schnee had two daughters."

The younger woman just smiles as she turns to walk off. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Garibaldi. Until next time." She calls out over her shoulder as she takes the arm of a well dressed young man who has been waiting patiently for her in the shadows.

"Hey, it's ah bit rude ta not introduce yourself where ahm from." She calls out after them, causing her to stop and turn.

"A fair point." she concedes. "But for now I am afraid I must remain nameless for my own safety ma'am." She replies in a sad tone. "I must avoid his attention for the time being if you and Mama are to be successful." She continues to walk forward and soon vanishes from sight. But Carol can't spare any time on this now. She has an arrogant businessman to bring down. And she just found the first piece.

Taking her cell phone from her pocket, she grins wickedly as she dials the number at the front of the file, her grin turning shark like as the person on the other end answers almost immediately. "Mr. Winchester, Carol Garibaldi here. I think we need to have a long long talk….."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey everyone! Win here with a new and exciting chapter of Huntress of Love! I just want to warn everyone that there will not be an update next week, as I am getting ready for White Rose week next week, so stay tuned!


	18. Chapter 18

**Huntress of Love Chapter 18**

Roman Torchwick groans as his face collides with his cluttered desk. Being a world renowned reporter for the biggest television station in Seattle has its costs, including lack of sleep, and fuck was he tired as hell. But this was a bigtime story that got handed to him, and could get him one hell of a raise if he does it right. With a renewed smirk on his face, he sits up and starts typing away.

 **City Councilman's Son caught up in rape scandal**

Meh, not poppy enough. But good enough for now. He just needs to write up something that can air on television without too many problems. And he needs to make it quick, since the morning news has already been screaming much the same headline all morning. But damn it, he needs more! From what his sources have already told him, this isn't the first attack. And one persistent source inside the DA's office keeps telling him that the DA's own daughter was almost a victim herself.

Now that's news if it's true! And all of this combined means he can be like many other real journalists and make his mark by bringing down politicians. Although, he sure as hell has a lot of fun, getting to report from concerts, festivals, and the like. But his liver is starting to hate him, and his hangover from Octoberfest was brutal. But he can write his own ticket with this one!

"Excuse me, are you Roman Torchwick?" Roman looks up and has to resist the urge to propose on the spot! She's tall, full figured, with long white hair he would love to have draped over him, and a pair of ruby red eyes he would love to stare into while he was….

"Do you mind not undressing me with your eyes, Herr Torchwick? As flattering as I find it, I do have some business to conduct first." She interrupts his train of thought with a smile that Roman would almost swear was lewd.

Leaning back in his chair, he takes a small cigar out of his top drawer and holds it confidently. "Well it certainly isn't my birthday, so I suppose I should hear you out miss?"

Instead of a name, she slides him a pair of files along with a flash drive. "My name is immaterial. But, considering that Christmas has just passed, consider this a late present for you as well as your lovely sister."

Roman sighs as he picks them all up. Of course the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in years shows up out of the blue, and the gifts she bares are just files. Putting the flash drive to the side, he opens the first one and starts reading it….

What. The. Fuck?! Roman Torchwick considers himself a calm and rational human being. He has to be, since he is far older than the little sister has been raising for the past five years. He forgave Ruby because it wasn't her fault she needed a ride home. Hell, he even forgave the truck driver that killed his parents. The poor guy has to live with the fact that he killed three people in an easily avoidable accident. But this? Oh hell no! Coco Adel and Fox Alistair forced that Velvet girl to do what she did to his sister?!

"Wish to see them burn?" His new fantasy girl asks with a smile he can only describe as predatory now. One that he matches with a smile of his own.

"What do you need from me?" He doesn't hesitate. He has no need to. And he owes the DA's kid one hell of an apology.

"The second file is everything you need to bury Cardin Winchester and his father in the court of public opinion. The flash drive is a… let us simply call it a gift from an interested third party. It has the actual audio recording of that conversation." Her smile is still on her face as she stands. "But for that, the third party wishes for you to hold the story on Miss Scarlatina-Garibaldi for the time being."

"I see." Easy, easy. All it took for Watergate was one whistleblower coming forward at the right time. And considering how thick this second file is, he could potentially have a second, even more massive Watergate on his hands here. _She's right._ He thinks to himself. _And Velvet's name would be somewhat cleared if this is done right._

"Deal." He declares as he stands and offers her his hand, which she takes with a surprisingly firm grip.

"Excellent. I shall be in touch." She tells him as she breaks the contact and walks off, quickly vanishing into the hustle and bustle of the news floor. But Roman is no longer focused on her. He is focused on the files in front of him. He may have made his name on his fun and lively reports from all sorts of places since he became a journalist, but more than one person has made the mistake of forgetting he is still a serious journalist. He has the list of enemies to prove it.

Roman Torchwick does have a well earned nickname. And the Kingslayer has turned his sights on his next monarch to slay….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ruby sighs as she turns to her left side for what seems like the millionth time. It's been a really long night for her, and she is still tired, in a state of shock, and unsure as to what to do next. That and listening to Penny bitch about the Seattle Police and how stupid some of them are, and how she has a perfectly legal permit for her pistol.

 _Eis Schnee had been charming, polite, and….._

NO! She isn't trying to think of him now! Some poor girl got raped last night by some guy he obviously hates! And the systematic way he took the guy apart last night had been horrifying! Cinder and Neo had to tackle him off the other guy, for cookie's sake! Cinder had to pin him to the floor!

 _Eis had mentioned Velvet again. What did he know about what happened to her?_

Damn it! Shut up stupid brain! Sleep already! It doesn't matter that it had been directed at someone else, he had scared her half to death! It was that time all over again! And he really does have her pendant! Her precious pendant that Xiang said he saw around his neck when he beat the cookie dough out of him.

 _Then why did she tell him to keep it?_

For the love of cookies, shut up brain! It's her pendant! By all rights she should have snatched it from around his neck! She should have taken back what was hers!

 _Then why didn't you?_

…...I don't know. He really was sweet, charming, and funny last night. He didn't care that he looked a bit like a fool in front of everyone since he was having fun. And so was she. He didn't push drinks down her throat like most of the guys had. He obviously recognized her, yet respected her enough to call her Kairi all night. He could have kissed her and he didn't, which was a good thing because she would have knocked him out right there on the spot. And they talked and talked.

 _Almost as if the two of you were old friends?_

Shut it, brain. I just want some sleep! Please? I'll gorge on some cookies when I go back home later for

the long weekend! Just please, please stop! I'll do whatever you want! Damn it, overthinking things sucks! Maybe….

 _He never ever tells you no. Perhaps he can help you make sense of all of this…_

Ruby sighs as she swings her legs over the edge of the bed and stands quickly. Moving to her closet, she grabs a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Dr. Ozpin always tells her that his door is open to her, time to see if that's true or not. Getting dressed quickly, she sighs as she quickly makes her way out of the dorm room. She needs to talk to someone. She is never going to get her thoughts sorted out at this rate without the doctor's help.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oscar Pine sighs as he checks his watch for the eleventh time. As always, the ferry is late, which means he's late for work. Ever since he took over his father's practice, he finds the work gratifying. He loves to help people work through their problems one breakthrough at a time, and his favorite patient, Pyrrha Nikos, was beginning to rally from her suicide attempt last year. He can't help but feel a bit of pride at this, especially since their semi permanent guest Velvet was also making solid progress under his father's supervision and counseling.

And he can't help but groan as the ferry docks, and a familiar red and black Honda gets off the ferry slowly, crawling along at a snail's pace. But he also has a sudden feeling of dread when he sees the look on Ruby's face. She looks exhausted, with deep circles under her eyes and even her hair is a mess. And is she wearing faded costume makeup?

"Hey Oscar! Is your dad home?" He sighs as he hears the familiar voice. Yep, it's her alright. It's not that he resents Ruby Rose, he really doesn't. He is proud of the progress that she's made in the past five years. She has grown into a confident and beautiful young woman, and he has to admit that if she was just a few years older, he would happily try his luck with her. But she's only nineteen, and he's pushing thirty two now. And she's his father's patient, so she is way off limits.

"Oscar! Hey Oscar! Hello?" Squaring his shoulders, he suddenly realizes two important facts. Fact number one, he is going to be super late now. And fact number two, he has to keep Velvet away from Ruby.

"Yes Ruby, my father's at home." He replies as he gets back in his car and cranks it up. He better call his assistant and tell her to go ahead and clear his morning, just in case. Swinging his car around, he starts driving down the road carefully, the long line of people waiting to board the ferry stretching out for a fair distance before clearing out, where he can finally speed up a bit. The drive itself is fairly short, and Ruby easily follows him, having taken the drive herself before, most recently when she showed up unannounced the morning she brought Velvet.

 _I need to warn dad!_ He suddenly thinks to himself as he grabs at his phone. But a groan leaves his lips as Velvet stands on the front porch, staring as Ruby gets out of her car. _Nevermind. Too late now._

He waits until Ruby is in the house before getting out of the car himself and walking up to Velvet "Are you alright with her being here?"

Velvet nods as she sits down on the porch swing. "Yes, I'm fine with her being here Oscar, thanks for asking." She replies in her soft voice as she curls up under a blanket with a steaming cup of coffee.

Once again sighing to himself partly in relief that this isn't a burden to her mental state and partly in exhaustion of the upcoming storm he can feel approaching, he walks back out to his car, waving to the young woman and smiling as she waves back.

Hopefully, this ends well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ruby of course also has noticed Velvet, but decides to not pay her any mind for now. She isn't in the right headspace to have idle chit chat with someone who also is or at least has been on the brink of taking their own life for some painful reasons.

So she only gives the girl a polite nod and heads straight for the house to have a talk with Ozpin.

"Ruby! I was just thinking about you." Ozpin greets her with a small smile as he sits at the counter of his kitchen island. "Are you hungry? Velvet always makes far too much."

"Good morning Dr. Ozpin." greets Ruby. Even though she hadn't eaten since the evening before, her body just didn't feel hungry at all. It never does when she is having a relapse. "I am not feeling hungry right now, but thanks for the offer. I came here to talk to you, but I can also wait until you finish your breakfast."

"Nonsense. I was just enjoying my coffee and watching the news." He replies as he waves a hand at the TV, which is blaring the headlines of Cardin being arrested. "Terrible business, that. Poor Velvet has been beside herself all morning." Turning to look at her, he smiles in a fatherly fashion. "What do you wish to speak to me about?"

Ruby shudders as the memories of the previous night resurface again. Cardin and Eis…...they are mostly responsible for her bad phase right now and also back then…..

Forcing herself to return to the presence, Ozpin already noticed that Ruby wasn't present right now. He could see it in her eyes, which look once again look like they did when she was in therapie. "Could we talk somewhere private?"

Ozpin nods as he stands quickly. "Of course, let's go to my office." He tells her calmly as he motions for her to go ahead of him. "Let me just top off my cup and I'll meet you there."

Already knowing the way, Ruby makes her way there while once again returning to her solemn thoughts.

 _You really are pathetic, aren't you? You claim to be all fine and now you can't even deal with such a simple situation._ The always belittling Voice in her head starts mocking her again.

"Shut up!" Ruby growls as she pulls at her hair. "Just shut up!"

 _Why? You know I'm right. Poor widdle Ruby, freaking out over the fact that Eis beat the shit out of Cardin. About time if you ask me._

"Please! Please stop!" Ruby screams as she covers her ears with her hands. "No more!"

 _Why? Because he scared you silly? Oh wait, or is it something else? Has widdle Ruby started to like the asshole again?_

"I said stop!" She screams at the top of her lungs as she starts looking around desperately for something, anything to help ease her pain. Something sharp, something! Wait, is that a letter opener?

 _I wouldn't do that if I was you. Oh wait, I am. Or am I right, and you can't handle it?_

Before she can even move towards the letter opener, Ozpin is there, grabbing both her wrists.

"Let go! Let go of me! I have to do this! I need to do this!" She wails as she struggles against his grip.

"Calm down Ruby! Ignore her! Ignore the voice! Take control of yourself, just as I showed you." He tells her in a calm, soothing tone of voice, even as his face betrays the effort of struggling with the younger and stronger girl.

 _Come on Ruby, he's just an old man. You can do it._

Ruby shakes as she looks up at Ozpin. "I can do this." She agrees even as part of her continues to struggle.

Ozpin grimaces as he keeps a firm hold on her wrists. "It is just a voice, Ruby. It has no control over you. It has no real power over you. You control it. All you must do is shut it out." He tells her soothingly.

 _Am I just a voice? Because it seems to me like I have a whole lot of power over you._

"Shut up!" She growls as she breaks loose. Staring at the letter opener, her hands open and close slowly as she takes several deep, Shakey breathes. "I'm in control, not my fear." She begins to repeat to herself as a mantra.

Ozpin nods as he shakes his hands. "Remember that Ruby. You are the one in control. Not the voice. Not the fear."

Composing herself, she sits down heavily in a nearby chair and takes a deep breath. "I came for help."

Ozpin smiles as he pulls up a chair across from her. "And I am always here to help." He tells her reassuringly as he leans back. "Now, tell me what is going on."

Closing her eyes, Ruby starts telling him about everything that happened ever since she started going to college. From her friends making her a profile in that school intern dating app to her actually finding someone she liked and had a lot of fun messaging with only to reveal that it is the same boy who gave her the push into the darkness that had only partially consumed her at the time.

At that point she even cried some tears, since it was like some force out there wants her to suffer.

Of course she also tells him about the party last night and that even though she hadn't known it was him, she had fun.

Only for Cardin to start everything again.

She was talking for over two hours, and Ozpin remained silent. Just listening and letting the girl talk everything off from her chest. He knows Ruby for quite some years now and that she has the bad habit of bottling everything up.

Only for the bottle to flow over like it had happened today.

"I am afraid I will once again attempt to do something to myself if I don't get some help now." finishes the girl with an exhausted and beaten sigh.

"I agree completely." Ozpin tell her as he sits forward. "If I recall your school schedule, you have a long weekend this weekend?" He asks politely.

Chuckling humorlessly about the fact her therapist even knows her schedule, she nods. "We are having a semester break after finishing the exams."

"Good. Because I would like for you to stay here during the break. I believe removing yourself from the situation would do you some good." He explains as he looks at her. "All I ask is to not fight with Velvet. She is also in a delicate state of mind, and is not doing very well either."

Ruby sighs but nods "I may be wary of her since she injured one of my best friends, but I know she didn't do it out of her own will. So I am willing to…...give her a chance."

Ozpin raises an eyebrow. "A moment. How are you aware of this?" He asks curiously. "It took some time for her to even admit she was pressured into committing that act."

Remaining silent for a moment, Ruby thinks about her options to tell the doctor of the audio file Eis sent her or not. She knows how this looks. She is having a breakdown and panic attack because of him, but she is also still in contact with said boy? Yeah, totally believable.

If this was a statement in front of a court, they would claim her to not be a reliable witness.

As if sensing her hesitation, Ozpin decides to approach it from a different angle. "Tell me when you are ready, Ruby. And not a moment before. I shall respect your privacy for now." Turning to his desk, he picks up his phone. "You do have clothes here, and Velvet has a full wardrobe her mother brought her. I am certain between the two of you, there is plenty for you to wear." He explains. "And I do expect you to pitch in with chores. Except for the gardens, that is Velvet's turf." He chuckles.

"So just like old times" smiles ruby slightly. This isn't the first time she has stayed at Ozpin's house to get a break from a situation that puts her mentally in a bad place. "I guess I will once again take care of repairing your electrical devices and doing the shoppings, as well as keeping your ex wife busy if she decides to come by."

Ozpin breathes a sigh of relief. "My computer is acting up again. And you and Velvet can share the shopping. She is actually an amazing cook." He explains. "And she is still angry at the state of my car." He grimaces.

Knowing what he means with that, Ruby just facepalms. It is a miracle the doctor hasn't been arrested yet for endangering the other people on the streets with the death trap he calls his car.

"You can take the room across from her." He tells her as he picks up the letter opener and puts it away. "And Ruby, I will inform your father that you'll be here for a bit."

"Do you have to?" Asks the girl in a pleading voice. She doesn't want to be once again a burden on her family "I am 19 now. I don't want to be harsh, but by the law I have the right to request you to remain silent about this" Desperate times call for desperate acts. Even though she was already feeling bad about putting the Doctor in that position.

Ozpin looks at her with pride. "As you wish. Your father will remain in the dark about this." He answers as he takes his phone in hand. "You have full run of the house of course, please make yourself at home." He tells her before walking out and towards the kitchen. "And make sure you eat!"

Ruby still isn't feeling hungry, but she is glad Ozpin is as understandable as always. He has always been a rock for her, and she can never repay him for all his time and dedication…..


End file.
